Full Moon
by Titta Fen
Summary: Hitsugaya tenta vingar Hinamori, sua raiva e ódio o fazem tomar atitudes precipitadas. Será que ela ainda crê em Aizen acima de tudo? [HxH] ... ultimo capitulo T.T
1. Chapter 1

_É a primeira vez que escrevo , finalmente tomei coragem... toda ajuda é muito mais do que bem vinda. _xD _Espero que gostem..._

bleach não me pertence. u.u

--------

**Hitsugaya:** Matsumoto... pode terminar isto para mim? – ele apontou a enorme pilha de papéis em cima da mesa.

**Matsumoto:** Ah... hai... hitsugaya-taichou. – a vice-capitã, que acabara de entrar na sala, foi sonolenta sentar-se no sofá.

**Hitsugaya:** Agora! – o baixinho olhou-a com fúria.

**Matsumoto:** Oõ – ela levantou-se de sobressalto. – aonde vai?

**Hitsugaya:** ...

**Matsumoto:** isso já esta se tornando rotina... – sussurra vendo-o sair, dali a pouco se sentou novamente no sofá.

As atitudes de seu capitão estavam estranhas. Habitualmente era frio, mas agora conseguia ser mais. Sua atenção estava sempre dispersa desde o incidente. E o trabalho acabava sempre sobrando tudo para ela. ¬¬

Ele saiu da sala. Estava muito disperso, não conseguia se concentrar. Saiu de perto da agitação. Queria um lugar tranqüilo. Procurou por seu habitual canto, embaixo de uma árvore, deitou-se na grama fofa. Com seus dedos enlaçados atrás da cabeça. A espada ao seu lado.

Seu habitual traje era um kimono preto e por cima uma capa sem mangas, branca. Era novo, devido ao corte feito na ultima luta. Havia atrás da capa o número dez, mas nos últimos tempos se questionara e muito sobre poder usá-la, sendo tão fraco que nem... Só conseguia se lembrar daquela imagem. Aquela que sempre perturbava suas noites e o amarguravam.

Hinamori...

Seus olhos verdes reluzentes focaram um pássaro que cantava insistentemente. Sua vontade foi de congelá-lo, mas novamente perdeu-se em pensamentos.

Fora lerdo demais para salva-la e fraco também. Não conseguira fazer nada contra Aizen. Colocou a mão em seu ombro direito, ainda estava dolorido, mas nem tanto quanto seu estado mental. Os olhos cheios de vingança de Hinamori o perturbavam. Tudo parte do plano de Aizen. Apertou a grama com força. Por culpa dele não conseguia nem ao menos mais encara-la. Falhou em protegê-la.

Hitsugaya-taichou. – uma voz feminina o fez despertar de seu transe. Ele sentou-se, olhando para a moça com uma enorme trança.

**Hitsugaya**: Ohayo, Onohana-taichou. – sorriu sem alegria.

**Onohana**: Hinamori já esta melhor. – sorrindo gentilmente, sentou-se ao lado de Hitsugaya. – mas ainda não despertou. Não foi mais vê-la... o que há?

**Hitsugaya**: nada. – ele tenta sorrir, mas em vão.

**Onohana:** ela precisa de apoio depois do que passou, Hitsugaya-taichou.

**Hitsugaya:** não sou a pessoa mais indicada para lhe dar apoio.

**Onohana: **Ela precisa de você... mais do que pensa. – a ultima frase foi feita em um suave sussurro.

**Onohana:** Pare de se culpar, Hitsugaya-kun.

Onohana levantou-se, deixando-o ali com seus pensamentos. Não queria e ao mesmo tempo queria vê-la. Mas vê-la significava lembrar, faze-la lembrar também. Jamais o perdoaria. E então, algo mais lhe desviou seus pensamentos. Um monte ruivo passando empolgado.

**Hitsugaya:** MATSUMOTO! – Ò.Ó

**Matsumoto:** Ahhh... Hitsugaya-taichou! – ela pulou. – Quase os fez saltarem...!

**Hitsugaya: **Terminou o trabalho? ¬¬

**Matsumoto:** Eu... ah... bem...– em dois segundos desapareceu. Um nervo saltou na testa de Hitsugaya seguido de um suspiro cansado e preocupado.

Sabia que ela estava fora de risco, porém, durante três meses ela não despertara. Já estava ficando angustiado. O medo de perdê-la era imenso. Levantou-se e antes de qualquer outra coisa, congelou o pássaro.

Enquanto isto, no quarto estava a garota de cabelos escuros, soltos e bagunçados pela cama. Seus olhos fechados há muito tempo. Mas algo de diferente estava acontecendo. Seus dedos mexiam suavemente e logo depois moveu sua mão para seu rosto. Aquela mexa de cabelo estava lhe irritando.

Finalmente Hinamori desperta. Seus olhos estavam sem foco. Olhou o teto por um bom tempo, sem interesse em saber onde estava. As cenas começaram a aparecer e com elas lágrimas começaram a brotar. Sua mão foi diretamente ao encontro de seu ferimento. Ainda podia sentir a dor.

"_Aizen-taichou, o que... por quê?_" Então de sobressalto se levantou, jogando no chão o tubo de oxigênio. A dor foi imensa, seu corpo estava fraco e tremulo, mas tinha que avisar sobre o capitão. Chegou à porta com dificuldade, respirando dificilmente e a dor somente aumentava. Apoiava-se em todo lugar possível. _"Por que não morri? Por que tive que viver...?_" Colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta, encontrou-o parado ali, com os olhos arregalados. Ficou olhando-o antes das lágrimas voltarem e então o abraçou com o máximo de força que suas dores permitiam. Se espremendo contra o peito do capitão. Notou que ele havia crescido um pouco.

Ele ficou surpreso com tal reação, mas rapidamente enlaçou-lhe a cintura, apertando-a contra si. Seus cabelos, seu cheiro estavam atordoando-lhe. Aquele corpo macio junto ao dele. Não queria solta-la mais. Apertou-a um pouco mais, antes de soltar um leve suspiro. Ela ainda chorava.

**Hitsugaya**: Não deveria se levantar, Hinamori. – apoiou o queixo nos cabelos dela. Ela estava lhe encharcando o peito. – Hina... – ele suspirou novamente e pegou-a no colo.

**Hinamori: **oO... – ela espantou-se com o ato dele e então se lembrou – Hitsugaya-kun, Aizen-taichou... Aizen-taichou é um trai...

**Hitsugaya: **Nós sabemos, não se preocupe. – ele colocou-a na cama. – descanse.

**Hinamori: **O que aconteceu?

**Hitsugaya: **Aizen, Ichimaru e Tousen fugiram. Com o Hougyoku.

Sentou-se na cama, ao lado dela, não queria ficar ali, mas não conseguia sair. Aquilo estava matando-lhe aos poucos, mas a felicidade de vê-la acordada e de poder ouvir novamente sua voz valia a pena. Como sempre bela, sentiu uma imensa vontade de tocar-lhe o rosto, mas deparou-se com aqueles olhos inchados que vira tanto nestes últimos dias em sonhos.

**Hinamori: **Tousen também? Hougyoku? O que é...?

**Hitsugaya: **Descanse agora, Hinamori.

**Hinamori: **O que... o que aconteceu com você?

Hinamori tocou-lhe o ombro enfaixado, dificilmente visível através de suas vestes, mas nem um pouco para o olhar preocupado e analisador dela. Seu toque suave não deixou de transmitir a Hitsugaya sua preocupação, algo que o fez se sentir bem. Ela logo recolheu sua mão, para a infelicidade dele.

**Hitsugaya:** não foi nada.

**Hinamori:** Foi ele, não foi? – ela voltou o olhar sem foco, fazendo-o se assustar.

**Hitsugaya:** Hinam...

**Hinamori:** Ele me fez lutar contra você... – as lágrimas estavam voltando. Queria sair correndo dali ou será que somente abraça-la?

**Hitsugaya:** Não pense nisto agora, vai fazer-lhe...

**Hinamori:** Hitsugaya-kun...! – ela sentou-se na cama e abraçou-o novamente. – Me perdoe. Como pude duvidar de você? Eu fui tão...

**Hitsugaya:** Chega, Hinamori. Ele enganou a todos nós, não se martirize.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas insistentes dela com as mãos, e segurando seu rosto entre elas, beijou-lhe a testa.

Ela ficou petrificada, estava completamente embaraçada e corada. Aqueles lábios quentes e levemente molhados tocando longamente sua testa a fizeram estremecer. Ao notar o efeito do gesto ele sorriu tentando conforta-la, mas só conseguiu mostrar-lhe um sorriso frio e tímido. Por que fizera aquilo? Quando percebeu já estava com os lábios na delicada e macia pele dela. Demorou-se um pouco, mas logo se despertou para perceber o que estava fazendo. Não corou, mas ficou tão igual embaraçado como ela.

**Hitsugaya:** Vou chamar Unohana-taichou, ok? – sua voz saiu tranqüila e séria, livre do embaraço, depois de se recompor por alguns segundos. – Não se levante. Os seus ferimentos podem abrir. – ele novamente a fez se deitar, sem encará-la. Agora mais com medo de fazer outra ação inesperada.

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun...

**Hitsugaya:** Uh? – já estava na porta e virou levemente para ouvi-la. O jeito que ela lhe chamou mexeu com ele.

**Hinamori:** Domo arigato.

**Hitsugaya:** Não me agradeça... nem ao menos consegui evitar que você se machucasse... – ele olhava para o chão e se retirou depressa, ainda sem olhá-la.

Hinamori ficou olhando o lugar onde ele estivera há alguns segundos. Confusa. Ele estava se culpando pelo o que acontecera a ela? Por quê? Ela que se arriscara daquele modo, não havia como ele protege-la. Ela o acusou e lutou contra ele... lembrou-se do golpe que ele lhe deu... ele somente se defendeu. Não, mesmo ali, ele a protegeu, ele ia atacar Gin e ela entrou na frente. "Aizen-taichou, você nós fez lutar...". E mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos ao ver a imagem de seu querido ex-capitão.

Ainda tinha alguma esperança de que tudo fosse obra de Gin. Não havia como acreditar no que Aizen fez. Algo estava errado. Ele jamais faria aquilo. Mas... aquela coisa... o Hougyoku. Aquela coisa o fez fazer aquilo? O que era Hougyoku? Sacudiu a cabeça com os olhos cerrados fortemente. Pensar naquilo a machucava demais, sua cabeça estava latejando.

**Onohana:** Ora, finalmente despertou. – Onohana esbanjou-lhe um sorriso alegre. – segundo Hitsugaya-taichou, você já estava de pé... – ela olhou-a séria, e seu tom era de reprovação. – deixe-me ver se os ferimentos não abriram... agora você não pode ficar levantando assim não, mocinha. Vai precisar de um bom tempo de descanso.

**Hinamori:** Gomen... cadê Hitsugaya-taichou?

**Hitsugaya:** Estou aqui, mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – ele não a olhou sequer uma vez. – repouse, hinamori. Até. – suas ultimas palavras saíram raspando-lhe a garganta. Vê-la neste estado... Aizen iria pagar.

**Onohana:** Ele estava muito preocupado com você.

**Hinamori:** Ele nem sequer me olhou agora.

**Onohana:** Se sente culpado.

**Hinamori:** E por isso vai se afastar de mim? - ¬¬"

**Onohana:** Acalme-se. Hinamori-chan, você quase abriu seu ferimento, então, não abuse mais, ok?

**Hinamori:** Hai.

**Matsumoto:** Olá Hinamori-chan! – ela entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama. – finalmente despertou! Sabe, estava muito preocupada... – ela se aproximou do ouvido de Hinamori. – Hitsugaya-taichou já esteve aqui?

**Hinamori:** Hai.

**Matsumoto:** Ele já foi embora?

**Hinamori**: Ele foi trabalhar.

**Matsumoto**: Haa, que bom , como se sente? Precisa de alguma coisa? – ela não parava de sorrir.

Lá no escritório.

Hitsugaya encontra uma típica pilha atrás do sofá.

**Hitsugaya:** MATSUMOTO!

**Ukitate:** Nossa. – disse ao olhar a pilha. – tudo bom, Hitsugaya-taichou? – procurou um lugar para se sentar no sofá, desviando-se da pilha.

**Hitsugaya:** Ah... oi, Ukitate-taichou. Hai… e com você?

**Ukitate:** Também.

**Hitsugaya:** Renji e Rukia foram para junto de Ichigo?

**Ukitate:** Sim. Hitsugaya, eu soube que Hinamori finalmente acordou... e... ahh... bom... Unohana me pediu para falar com você...

**Hitsugaya:** Oo

**Shunsui:** O mesmo para mim.

**Hitsugaya**: OO

**Shunsui:** Problemas desse tipo são comigo mesmo...

**Hitsugaya:** ¬¬"... que problemas? E de que tipo?

**Matsumoto:** Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori precisa de você... – ela já se sentou. – Unohana me pediu o mesmo. "

**Hitsugaya:** Matsumoto... – ele apontou a pilha.

**Matsumoto:** Oras, eu vim aqui ajuda-lo e você retribuí assim?

**Hitsugaya:** Ò.Ó

**Matsumoto:** Hai, hai... já to indo. – ela pegou a pilha de papéis e colocou-os em cima da mesa.

**Shunsui**: Hitsugaya-kun, se você ficar se culpando e evitando a Hinamori-chan só...

**Hitsugaya:** acho que não pedi conselhos de ninguém... u.u... domo arigato, mas não.

**Ukitate:** Hinamori esta triste por vê-lo assim e pelo modo que esta a tratando. Ela precisa de seu bom amigo . Bom... vamos indo, né, Shunsui... – os dois saíram trocando sorrisos entre si.

**Hitsugaya**: ...

**Matsumoto**: Vai lá ver ela de uma vez e acerta as coisas, Hitsugaya-taichou!

**Hitsugaya:** e quem vai te vigiar?

**Matsumoto**: Nani? oO

Hitsugaya apontou para a pilha. Depois sentou-se no sofá. Deitou-se. Dormiu.

**Matsumoto**: - ligeiramente saiu dali.

Novamente aquela cena que tanto o perturbava. Hinamori desfalecida no chão. O olhar sem foco, cheio de lágrimas já gélidas. O sangue por toda sua volta. Sua pele pálida e gelada. O ódio encheu-lhe o coração. A vice-capitã que tudo fizera para Aizen, quase morta por ele. E então outra cena apareceu.

O olhar decepcionado de Hinamori penetrou-lhe como mil espadas em seu coração. Ela tentara mata-lo, acreditara em Aizen. Sempre Aizen. Ele, que sempre estivera ali e ela duvidando dele. E então o golpe que desferiu contra ela apareceu. Ódio e decepção, esta para consigo mesmo. Não se perdoaria de ter ferido Hinamori com suas próprias mãos.

Quando acordou já estava escurecendo e a sala estava vazia. Com uma pilha de papéis em cima da escrivaninha. ¬¬". Estava suando um pouco. Após um banho, sentou-se e começou ele mesmo a fazer o trabalho. Faltando um terço para terminar, a porta foi escancarada.

**Matsumoto:** Hitsugaya-taichou... Hinamori-chan... sumiu... – ela estava sem fôlego.

**Hitsugaya:** Nani? oO - No mesmo instante Hitsugaya levantou-se.

**Matsumoto**: ufa, ele trabalhou bastante. – foi sentar-se no sofá. – acho que não precisarão de mim. – deitou-se e cochilou um pouco.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bom, fiz mais um capítulo, mas não sei se estão gostando... u.u.. agradeceria muito se deixassem reviews (vocês fariam uma pessoa muitoo feliz xD)_

_bleach não me pertence... . _

__

**Matsumoto:** Hitsugaya-taichou... Hinamori-chan... sumiu... – ela estava sem fôlego.

**Hitsugaya:** Nani? oO - No mesmo instante Hitsugaya levantou-se.

**Matsumoto**: ufa, ele trabalhou bastante. – foi sentar-se no sofá. – acho que não precisarão de mim. – deitou-se e cochilou um pouco.

Foi o mais rápido que podia. Estava garoando e as gotas iam ao seu encontro com força, espetando-lhe. Por que ela sempre fazia isso? Todas as vezes que ela escapou ou de seu repouso ou mesmo da prisão... se feriu. Precisava ir mais depressa.

Inúmeros pensamentos percorreram sua cabeça. O que poderia acontecer com ela? Aizen não estava mais ali para feri-la, mas temia qualquer coisa. Seu coração estava disparado. A idéia de perdê-la vinha como bombas, apavorando-o imensamente. Apertou suas mãos com força. Se algo mais acontecesse com ela, definitivamente não se perdoaria. "Hinamori, porque sempre age sem pensar?"

**Unohana:** Hitsugaya-taichou?oO – ela assustou-se ao vê-lo ali tão depressa, mas não era para se admirar. Sua frieza era inimaginável.

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori-san...? O que aconteceu? – perguntou recuperando o fôlego, encarando-a fixamente.

**Unohana**: Ela fugiu... Matsumoto-san chegou agora pouco para visitá-la e ela já não estava mais. – ela foi até a janela. – eu a tinha fechado hoje mesmo, tranquei-a. Somente alguém por dentro poderia a abrir.

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori escapou... – ele ficou pensativo.

**Unohana:** Há uma grande possibilidade de ela ter ido procurar você... ela estava muito triste hoje à tarde...

**Hitsugaya**: Ok... domo arigato... – ele foi para a janela.

**Unohana: **Se acha-la, não a deixe se mover... ela deve ter aberto todos os ferimentos... – Unohana abaixou a cabeça por dar tal notícia. – me chame imediatamente.

**Hitsugaya: **Novamente, obrigado. – ele ficou mais sério ainda.

**Unohana: **Ah... Hitsugaya-taichou... Matsumoto-san já foi no escritório ver se ela iria para lá... tente os alojamentos... já mandei equipes para outros lugares...

**Hitsugaya:** Hai...

Sem esperar mais, saltou a janela e sumiu da vista de Unohana. Foi o mais rápido que conseguia para seu alojamento, olhando todos os corredores, procurando-a. Mas nada. Já estava com um nó na garganta.

"Hinamori" Visivelmente estava começando a ficar cada vez mais irritado. "Por que diabos ela sairia de lá? Ainda mais para me procurar..." Enfim chegou a seu alojamento. Abriu a porta com grandes esperanças, mas ela não estava ali.

Atordoado, voltou-se para começar a procurar em outro lugar. Fez vários trajetos, passando por vários possíveis corredores. Mas não a via em lugar algum. Encontrara a equipe de Unohana, mas nenhum deles teve sorte.

"Hinamori, o que esta fazendo?" Voltou para seu alojamento. Nada ainda. Havia ido a todos os possíveis lugares, já havia se esgotado.

**Hanatarou: **Hitsugaya-taichou! Hitsugaya-Taihcou! – um garoto atrapalhado estava tentando alcança-lo, porém, não estava tendo sucesso. Enfim, decidiu berrar de uma vez, chamando a atenção do capitão.

**Hitsugaya:** Nani? – ele parou, vendo a figura totalmente sem fôlego apoiada nos joelhos. Mal conseguia ar para falar.

**Hanatarou**: Hina...Hinamori-san... a viram... – ele parou para respirar.

**Hitsugaya:** Anda! – ao ouvir a menção de Hinamori, queria a informação o mais rápido possível.

**Hanatarou:** Gomen... ela foi... vista... seu.. alojamento...

Hitsugaya: Domo arigato! – mal pode ouvir direito e o capitão já havia sumido de seu campo de visão. Finalmente poderia respirar.

Voltou aos seus alojamentos rapidamente. No entanto, nada. Fechou a porta irritado. Aquilo estava o irritando extremamente. Parou na frente de seu quarto e olhou distante. E foi então que estourou aquela imensa alegria. Uma paz surgiu-lhe. "Hinamori...!" Lá estava ela, toda encharcada, andando fracamente.

Sem pensar, correu até ela. Fazendo-a se assustar. Ao vê-lo, sua expressão se tornou um tanto quanto confusa. Ele parou na frente dela. Tão aliviado que não conseguia reagir. Notou os olhos inchados da garota. Enfim, parou de se segurar e a abraçou fortemente.

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori...! – ele percebeu que sua respiração estava difícil. Soltou-a. analisando sua ferida que estava sangrando.

**Hinamori**: Hitsugaya-kun... eu...

Ela indiciou cair, mas antes ele a pegou no colo delicadamente. Tirando-a da chuva, levou-a até seu quarto e cuidadosamente a colocou na cama. Estava toda encharcada. Assim como ele. Os cabelos negros grudados na face ou no corpo. Sua pele pálida e a boca entreaberta. Olhando-a deste modo se afligiu. Foi em busca de Unohana, mas no caminho encontrou uma equipe que procurava por Hinamori e mandou-os buscar Unohana.

Voltou desesperado ao seu aposento. Buscou depressa uma toalha e começou a secar-lhe o rosto. Ela estava tremendo, no entanto não ousaria tirar aquelas roupas encharcadas. Pensamentos desta cena lhe vieram à mente. Sacudiu fortemente a cabeça. Não eram horas para aquilo. Não precisaria se preocupar, Unohana deveria chegar logo.

Para sua felicidade viu a enorme trança. Unohana escancarou a porta, seguida por Isane. Ela rapidamente foi ver Hinamori.

Ela analisou cuidadosamente a ferida, porém seu semblante estava bem sério. Voltou-se para Hitsugaya brevemente.

**Unohana**: Hitsugaya-taichou... vou demorar um pouco. Por favor, seja paciente... – ela voltou-se para a garota, começando seu trabalho. – Poderia emprestar algumas trocas de roupas?

**Hitsugaya**: Hai. – ele foi até seu armário e procurou alguma coisa para Hinamori. – Unohana-taichou, ela vai ficar bem?

**Unohana:** Acho que sim... posso pedir para ela ficar aqui? Não quero arriscar leva-la nesta chuva.

**Hitsugaya**: Obviamente. – ele olhava de Unohana para Hinamori. Não sabendo se aquela notícia havia o deixado feliz ou não. Pelo menos não se preocuparia com ela enquanto estivesse ali.

Desistiu de esperar em pé. Foi para uma outra sala e sentou-se. Só conseguia pensar nela. Em seu estado debilitado. Como temia sua morte. Não conseguiria viver se ela morresse. Isane logo entrou na sala. Ela notou o ar totalmente preocupado de Hitsugaya, ele estava totalmente disperso que nem a percebeu entrar.

**Isane: **Não se preocupe, Hitsugaya-taichou... ela já esta melhor. Unohana esta terminando. – ela tentou sorrir para confortá-lo.

**Hitsugaya:** Domo arigato. Desculpe-me... sente-se. – ele percebeu o quanto fora rude com suas visitas. Afinal, nem havia cumprimentado Isane.

**Isane: **Ah, não, já estamos de partida. Unohana-taichou quer vê-lo.

Os dois foram até o quarto de Hitsugaya. Hinamori estava trocada, com as vestes de Hitsugaya. Algo que ele estranhou ao ver. Unohana estava olhando-o com um sorriso doce, típico.

**Unohana:** Não abriu muito, por sorte... mas mesmo assim, ela correu muito risco. – ela foi para a porta. – Não se preocupe, talvez desperte logo.

**Hitsugaya:** Domo arigato.

**Unohana**: Se ela acordar, não a deixe se levantar de forma alguma. Se desejar, amanhã eu mando alguém leva-la de volta. – ela deu um meio sorriso malicioso sem que Hitsugaya visse, mas ele notou o estranho tom de voz em sua ultima frase, querendo não entender. – Vamos. Boa noite, Hitsugaya-taichou.

**Hitsugaya:** Boa noite. – Após certificar-se que as duas já haviam se retirado, sentou ao lado de Hinamori. E seus impulsos o fizeram acariciar-lhe o rosto, logo depois algumas mechas de cabelo. Notou que ela estava um pouco fria e buscou no armário um cobertor. Colocou-o delicadamente sobre ela. – Durma bem, Hinamori. – dizendo isto, pegou sua poltrona e colocou-a ao lado da cama, para que pudesse zelar seu sono. Acabou por se aconchegando nela e adormecendo.

Corria. Corria. E nunca achava. Estava sem forças, sem fôlego. Não agüentava mais. Seu corpo estava se tornando pesado. Inútil. Debilitado. Precisava encontrá-la. Sempre sumia. E somente a achava quando era tarde demais. Continuou andando depressa. Apoiando-se nos lugares. Alguém o segurava, não o deixava prosseguir e então a ouviu chamando-lhe docemente. "Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun!"

Despertou. Estava suado e a respiração descompassada. Hinamori olhava-o da cama preocupada. Parecia estar com dores, pois ao tentar inclinar o corpo, caiu na cama rapidamente.

**Hinamori**: Hitsugaya-kun... pesadelo? – ela olhou-o amassada, com cara de marca de travesseiro. Ele sorriu para ela. Não fazia idéia de como estava bela.

**Hitsugaya**: Sim. Como você esta?

**Hinamori:** Bem... ai... só doendo um pouco. – ela olhou em sua volta. – onde estou?

**Hitsugaya:** Meu quarto. – ela voltou-se rapidamente para ele, espantada. Corou um pouco. – O que foi? oO

**Hinamori:** Ahh, nada, Hitsugaya-kun! – estava nitidamente embaraçada.

**Hitsugaya:** . É assim que trata um capitão? – ele sentou ao lado dela, emburrado. Ela riu alegremente. Estava com saudades da cara emburrada dele.

Foi então que ela reparou em suas vestes. Estavam mais ou menos servindo-lhe bem, porém não eram as dela.

**Hinamori:** oO... são... são suas vestes? – e depois corou mais um pouco, alias, mais um monte. - o que aconteceu ontem? OO

**Hitsugaya:** U.U... o que você esta pensando, boba? Você desmaiou, eu te trouxe para cá – emburrado, cruzou os braço. - Unohana-taichou tratou de você.

Hinamori começou a brincar com as vestes. Era estranho estar com as roupas dele, mas elas estavam tão cheirosinhas.

**Hitsugaya**: Não vá assuar nariz nelas! Oo

**Hinamori:** Nani?oO Não é isso! Elas estão cheir... i.i – ela corou um pouco com a atenção que ele estava lhe dando.

**Hitsugaya:** Ta.. ta... agora, me explique, o que deu em você ontem? – ele olhou-a enfezado, reprovando-a. Nisso ela se assustou, mas ele continuou da mesma maneira, sem se perder nos olhos amedrontados dela.

**Hinamori: **Eu... eu... eu... – ela abaixou os olhos.

**Hitsugaya:** ¬¬ fala logo! – ele cruzou mais uma vez os braços, agora formando um pequeno bico.

**Hinamori: **queriavervocê... – ela falou tão rápido que ele ficou um tempo tentando entender. E então olhou-a novamente com o ar de reprovação.

**Hitsugaya: **Só por isso? Você poderia ter morrido daquele jeito, Hinamori! – ele alterou um pouco a voz, fazendo-a se encolher. Ela puxou as cobertas, cobrindo-se até o nariz.

**Hinamori: **Desculpe-me...! – ela disse timidamente. – pensei que você não iria maisquerermever...!

Hitsugaya descruzou os braços. Estava perplexo e irritado ao mesmo tempo. Ela realmente agia por um simples impulso. Mas vê-la ali, encolhida por sua culpa o fez se sentir mal. No entanto, estava tão linda daquela maneira. Não podia culpá-la, afinal, também estava prestes a agir por um simples impulso.

**Hitsugaya: **Hinamori... – ele foi aproximando seu rosto lentamente do dela, fazendo-a se encolher ainda mais.

**Hinamori: **Shiro-kun...! – ela corou extremamente.

Suavemente acariciou o rosto dela com as costas da mão e então desceu até a borda da coberta, descobrindo o rosto dela, cujo ela insistia em cobrir até o nariz. Notou sua coloração diferente e se encantou ainda mais. Aqueles lábios entreabertos o estavam convidando insistentemente. Não agüentava mais aquela sede, precisava experimentá-los.

Parou ao senti-la acariciar seu rosto. Jamais pensara que seria tão bom seu toque. Sua mão traçava delicadamente trajetos por sua face, mas tremia. Ele pegou-lhe a mão que lhe trouxera tanta paz e beijou-lhe a palma.

**Hinamori**: Shiru-kun! – ela estava espantada e insegura, tremia e corava. Ainda mais com ele se aproximando e olhando tão fixamente seus lábios. Já havia fechado os olhos, esperando o beijo quando ouviu algo que a fez se sentir desapontada. Faltara tão pouco para acontecer. u.u.

**Matsumoto**: OHAYO! – a familiar cabeleira ruiva sorridente entrou no aposento escandalosamente. O.O.

Hinamori estava totalmente vermelha, porém não tanto quanto Hitsugaya, mas este por outro motivo.

**Hitsugaya:** Ò.Ó... Matsumoto! – ele falou com ódio.

**Matsumoto:** Ahhh! - ela virou a cara, fingindo estar embaraçada, mas era na verdade para esconder os risinhos maliciosos. – Gomen, gomen! Mas... o que Himanori-san esta fazendo aqui? oO

**Hitsugaya**: O que você esta fazendo aqui? .

**Matsumoto**: Oras, eu vim ver se estava tudo bem com o senhor! i.i

**Hitsugaya: **¬¬

**Matsumoto:** O.O – ela olhou para Hinamori, vendo as vestes que ela estava usando. – Vocês...vocês...o.O? Não acredito! – levou uma mão à boca, escondendo os sorrisos.

**Hinamori: **O.O – ela estava já passando do vermelho.

**Hitsugaya: **Ò.Ó.. não! – Hitsugaya se levantou enfurecido. Afinal, o momento que tanto esperava havia sido impedido. – Não pense besteiras, Matsumoto!

**Matsumoto:** n.n" bom... eh... divirtam-se! – e saiu o mais rápido que pode do campo de visão irado do capitão.

**Hitsugaya: **Hinamori...

**Hinamori: **Uh? – ela olhou-o alarmada. Ainda com a respiração acelerada da confusão e do ocorrido entre os dois.

**Hitsugaya: **Eu vou ir trabalhar. – ele se virou para ela. – Prometa-me que não saíra daí.

**Hinamori: **Ah..hai!

**Hitsugaya: **Vou pedir para Matsumoto ficar aqui com você. Se estiver com fome ou qualquer coisa, peça a ela. – ele a olhou um pouco carinhosamente. – Descanse. – saiu dando-lhe um sorriso doce.

No meio do caminho para o escritório finalmente pode avistar Matsumoto, infelizmente, quando ela o viu, sumiu. Continuou seu caminho tranqüilo, mas sem deixar de reparar nos olhares curiosos pelos corredores. ¬¬.. "_Matsumoto!"_.

Usou o shyunpo para chegar mais rápido e evitar os olhares. Já estavam o irritando. Não queria nem imaginar no que Matsumoto havia falado. Quando chegou lá se encontrou com uma borboleta. Mensagem.

Aizen estava por perto. "_Logo agora!_ Que diacho ele queria?". Matsumoto ao receber a mensagem, veio ao encontro do capitão.

**Matsumoto**: Hitsugaya-taichou...? – ela olhou seriamente para ele.

Ele voltou o olhar frio de antes. Maldita hora. Agora que tudo parecia voltar ao normal.

**Hitsugaya**: Matsumoto, não tire os olhos de Hinamori por um segundo! – ele disse rápido e seco. – e não a deixe saber disto.

**Matsumoto:** Mas...!

**Hitsugaya:** Se preciso, mandarei chamá-la. Vá.

**Matsumoto**: Hitsugaya-taichou... cuidado com suas decisões. – dizendo isto, ela partiu, deixando-o ali, preocupado.

_Please! Deixem reviews T-T... se não eu desanimo, neh (oia que jah foi um trabalhão eu conseguir tomar coragem pra colocar alguma coisa aqui n.n") _

_Abraços!_


	3. Chapter 3

_xD Domo arigato pelas reviews -, Mari-chan, Sakura K., Dayu Oura, vcs fizeram uma pessoa extremamente feliz!!!D e pra vocês eu vou colocar mais um capítulo... espero que gostem n.n_

_(o poder das reviews é incrível!!!!!!xD) _

_------------_

Aizen estava por perto. "_Logo agora!_ Que diacho ele queria?". Matsumoto ao receber a mensagem, veio ao encontro do capitão.

**Matsumoto**: Hitsugaya-taichou...? – ela olhou seriamente para ele.

Ele voltou o olhar frio de antes. Maldita hora. Agora que tudo parecia voltar ao normal.

**Hitsugaya**: Matsumoto, não tire os olhos de Hinamori por um segundo! – ele disse rápido e seco. – e não a deixe saber disto.

**Matsumoto:** Mas...!

**Hitsugaya:** Se preciso, mandarei chamá-la. Vá.

**Matsumoto**: Hitsugaya-taichou... cuidado com suas decisões. – dizendo isto, ela partiu, deixando-o ali, preocupado.

---------

Não seria igual à outra vez. Havia treinado dia após dia até ficar exausto. A idéia de vingar Hinamori dava-lhe forças. Dessa vez seria diferente. Iria fazê-lo pagar.

O capitão estava sentado em sua cadeira, absorvido em seus pensamentos. Seus punhos estavam cerrados. Finalmente o momento que tanto esperara havia chegado. Vingaria Hinamori. Vingaria suas lágrimas e tristeza. O ódio fluía, gelando ainda mais seu coração.

**Kira:** Ahh...o.o... Hitsugaya-taichou...? – o jovem loiro estava paralisado na porta com a estranha sensação de que se desse mais um passo, estaria seriamente correndo perigo de vida. (ou de morte? xD).

**Hitsugaya:** Uh... ?– ao responder, Kira teve certeza de que o melhor era sair pela tangente. No entanto, tinha que avisa-lo.

**Kira:** Ah...bom...é... reunião urgent...

**Hitsugaya: **Ok. – ele bruscamente se levantou, cortando Kira, afinal, já sabia que isso aconteceria. Kira tentou sair antes que Hitsugaya passasse por ele, mas o capitão foi mais rápido.

Com toda sinceridade seu corpo inteiro se gelou quando o capitão passou por si, mas não tanto como quando sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro.

**Hitsugaya:** Arigato... – ele tentou ser um pouco menos frio, mas o agradecimento só piorou a situação.

**Kira:** Doi..ta..shimashite... – só depois que o capitão saiu de sua vista conseguiu se mover. Uma perturbação veio-lhe a mente. Algo lhe dizia que o capitão poderia correr sérios riscos.

O comandante Yamamoto estava sério. Olhava para todos os capitães como se quisesse ler suas mentes. Mas seu olhar mudou nitidamente ao passar por Hitsugaya. Preocupação foi o que lhe veio nos olhos.

**Yamamoto**: Quero que vasculhem cada centímetro de Rungokai... Achem Aizen!

**Hitsugaya**: Isto inclui lutar? – Ele estava com um brilho diferente nos olhos. O brilho da vingança.

**Yamamoto:** Não. – seu tom foi autoritário e sério. – Nenhum aqui teria condições para derrotar Aizen sozinho... Hitsugaya-taichou, não tente! – ele olhou ameaçador para o baixinho de cabelos brancos. – Quero saber a localização dele imediatamente. Assim, todos os capitães devem se reunir para pega-lo!

**Ukitate:** Tem alguma idéia do que ele esta fazendo por perto?

**Yamamoto:** Não... nós não deveríamos ter notícias dele por algum tempo...

**Shunsui:** Ai ai... isso é realmente estranho... – ele pegou seu saque que estava no kimono.

**Ukitate:** Shunsui, contenha-se!

**Soi Fong**: Creio que ele não ficará por tempo suficiente para que possamos pega-lo.

**Yamamoto**: No entanto, não podemos deixá-lo concluir o que ele deseja aqui.

**Hitsugaya:** Podemos ir? – ele já estava ficando impaciente com toda aquela conversa. Queria ir atrás daquele traidor de uma vez por todas e não ficar especulando em uma sala bebendo saque. Ò.Ó

**Shunsui:** O.O ihh... – o único gole que tinha dado passou raspando-lhe a garganta com o olhar de Hitsugaya. Em um movimento rápido guardou seu precioso saque. "_Hitsugaya-taichou esta mesmo muito irritado...Melhor não abusar..._"

**Yamamoto**: Hitsugaya-taichou... acalme-se! A pressa é inimiga da perfeição.

**Hitsugaya:** "_a lerdeza também ú.ú_". Coitado se Yamamoto conseguisse mesmo ler seus pensamentos. No entanto, ficou em dúvida se ele podia ou não com o olhar ameaçador que logo lhe lançou. "_Ok...Ok...vou me acalmar!_" n.n".

**Yamamoto:** Não lutem sozinhos. – este foi o ultimo aviso antes de dispensar a todos.

Os capitães logo sumiram da sala. Mas um foi o primeiro. Apressado foi se aprontar, porém, algo o estava impedindo de ir para sua casa. Vê-la...

Iria precisar de Matsumoto. Não tinha dúvidas. Mas mandar Hinamori de volta para Unohana, ela correria o risco de ficar sabendo sobre Aizen. Lá é mais fácil obter informação do que em seu quarto.

Era o certo. Considerando ambos os lados. Apressou-se para chegar ao encontro de sua tenente. Ao passar por sua sala, notou o estranho silêncio. Estava muito estranho. Com Matsumoto ali não deveria estar assim.

Continuou andando até seu quarto. Bateu uma, duas, três vezes, mas nenhuma resposta. Isto deu-lhe um frio na espinha e abriu bruscamente a porta. Ninguém. Hinamori não estava na cama.

"_Mas o que... Aizen!_". Já ia sair do quarto preocupado quando sente a presença das duas. Vinha do banheiro. "_O que Matsumoto esta aprontando...?_"

**Hitsugaya:** Matsumoto! Hinamori! – ele desistiu e passou a chamá-las. – Matsumoto?!

**Matsumoto:** Ahhh... que bom! - ela escancarou a porta do banheiro e puxou-o pelo pulso. Hitsugaya perdeu o equilíbrio e quase se chocou com a porta. ¬¬"

**Hitsugaya:** MATSUMOTO! Ò.Ó. – no entanto, sua fúria foi passageira.

**Matsumoto:** E então, o que acha? – ela saiu da frente para Hitsugaya poder ver melhor. – Minha criação!

**Hitsugaya:** Uf...Matsumoto...! – "_e eu pensando em Aizen...!_".

**Hinamori:** Ah... – ela corou ao ver Hitsugaya olhando-a estranhamente. – Hitsugaya-kun! – e tentou se esconder atrás de Matsumoto. i.i

**Matsumoto:** Oras, oras... deixe disto, Hinamori-san... você esta fabulosa! – ela puxou Hinamori e a fez dar um giro para Hitsugaya ver melhor o modelito que Matsumoto havia lhe arranjado. Era um Kimono um tanto bonito. Branco e azul, com alguns detalhes em roxo. Ficou justo no corpo de Hinamori, mostrando-lhe todas as curvas. O que mais a deixou envergonhada na frente do capitão.

**Hitsugaya**: Só podia ser coisa sua...! u.ú – disse vendo que o kimono havia um decote um tanto quanto generoso. Hinamori que já estava corada, ao notar o olhar do capitão se enfiou atrás de Matsumoto extremamente vermelha. – Ah! Hinamori... eu não... gomen...não era...! – "_Matsumoto! Você...!" _Ò.Ó.

Matsumoto, percebendo o olhar assassino de seu capitão puxou Hinamori para fora do banheiro. Bom, assim conseguiria esconder suas risadas maliciosas, afinal, acontecera exatamente como o planejado.. n.n

O capitão embaraçado seguiu as duas para fora do banheiro, ainda tentando se livrar do que seus olhos viram.

**Hitsugaya:** Matsumoto, Hinamori não deveria se levantar! – disse emburrado.

**Matsumoto:** Ahh, mas ela precisava de uma roupa, e olha que foi um trabalhão achar essa aí! – ela fez Hinamori dar mais um giro contra sua vontade, ela cambaleou e se chocou de leve com o capitão.

Ele a segurou e logo ela foi puxada por Matsumoto para mais um giro contra sua vontade.

**Hinamori:** Ah.. Rangiku-san! Pare! X.x

**Hitsugaya:** Matsumoto, pare com isto... ú.ú... não é hora para brincadeiras... busque Yamada-san para mim.

**Matsumoto:** Hai... eita... que péssimo humor, hein...

**Hitsugaya:** O que disse? O.o

**Matsumoto:** Nadinha! – no mesmo instante desapareceu deixando os dois a sós.

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori, não devia estar de pé... – disse ainda emburrado, cruzando os braços.

**Hinamori:** Gomen... – ela se sentou na cama. Estava com os braços cruzados numa tentativa de esconder o decote do kimono. No entanto, isto somente atraiu mais o olhar de Hitsugaya.

**Hitsugaya:** Devia trocar de roupa... ú.ú – virou-se de costas para ela, afinal, parecia que o decote sugava seu olhar. – Matsumoto só trouxe esta veste?

**Hinamori:** Haai... i.i

**Hitsugaya:** Vou pedir para Yamada-san leva-la.. não fizemos isto ontem por causa da chuva...

**Hinamori:** Hitsugaya-kun! – ela corou um pouco. – gomen, estou atrapalhando!

**Hitsugaya:** Taichou! ¬¬ - ele voltou-se para ela irritado. – ie.. aqui você não terá o tratamento adequado. – mesmo tentando ser gentil, não conseguia. Estava frio até mesmo para Hinamori, não conseguia evitar. Seus pensamentos estavam longe em uma determinada pessoa.

**Hinamori:** Hitsugaya-kun...?! – ela estranhamente levantou-se. Encarando-o. Foi na direção dele. Parecia que estava andando em câmera lenta para Hitsugaya, ela nunca chegava. Pode ver cada detalhe, inclusive aquele tão chamativo, assim como seus cabelos balançando levemente, seus olhos encarando-o misteriosamente, sua boca um pouco pálida e sua difícil respiração.

**Hitsugaya:** Hi..Hinamori...! – havia finalmente descruzado os braços pela atitude estranha da tenente.

Ela se aproximou dele até seus rostos ficarem a um palmo de distância. Lentamente levantou sua mão. Hitsugaya estava paralisado com o ato inesperado dela, mas estava se segurando ao máximo para não tomá-la em seus braços. Não agora, não podia. Primeiro tinha de vingá-la.

Hinamori posou-lhe lentamente as costas de sua mão na testa de Hitsugaya.

**Hinamori:** Hitsugaya-kun...você…você esta bem?

**Hitsugaya:** Nani? ¬¬".

**Hinamori:** Você esta pálido... mais do que o costume... ".

**Hitsugaya:** Como assim mais do que de costume?! Ò.Ó. – ele voltou a cruzar os braços, mais perturbado do que nunca.

**Matsumoto:** Não estão fazendo nada de mais, né? - disse antes de entrar no quarto.

**Hitsugaya**: Matsumoto! ú.ú

**Hanatarou:** Hitsugaya-taichou. – timidamente ele entrou no aposento, cumprimentando o capitão. Ao vê-lo, teve vontade de recuar. – Ahh... o... o taichou esta bem?

**Hitsugaya:** oO o que há com vocês?!

**Hanatarou:** Sumimassem! Sumimassem! – disse se escondendo atrás da tenente ruiva e bem dotada.

**Matsumoto:** É por causa daquilo, sabe? – Cochichou no ouvido de Hanatarou.

**Hitsugaya:** O que você esta cochichando, MATSUMOTO? Ò.Ó

**Matsumoto:** Nad...nadinha! – desta vez foi ela quem foi para traz de Hanatarou, deixando-o ali para ser devorado por aqueles olhos gélidos.

**Hitsugaya:** u.ú... Yamada-san... por favor, venha comigo. – ele passou por Matsumoto que estava na porta, lançando-lhe um olhar assustador. Foi até sua sala, seguido por Hanatarou. – Eu e Matsumoto vamos sair em uma missão, gostaria que levasse Hinamori-san...

**Yamada:** Hai.

**Hitsugaya:** No entanto... – ele chegou próximo ao ouvido de Hanatarou, que se sentiu estranhamente frio com a proximidade do capitão. Definitivamente ele não estava nada bem. – Assegure-se de que ela não ouça nada sobre Aizen, por favor.

**Yamada:** Hai! Pode deixar! Vou cuidar da transferência dela agora mesmo.

**Hitsugaya:** Domo arigato. – ficou vendo Hanatarou sair até se lembrar- Matsumoto! – chamou-lhe. Ela logo apareceu pela porta.

**Matsumoto:** Nande?

**Hitsugaya:** Temos uma missão. – ele lançou-lhe um olhar que ela logo percebeu do que se tratava.

**Matsumoto:** Hai. Demo... e Hinamori-san?

**Hitsugaya:** Yamada-san esta providenciando sua transferência. Apronte-se e mande o esquadrão para oeste e leste de rukongai que já vamos partir. – concluiu ao sentir a presença de Hanatarou.

**Yamada:** Aonde esta Hinamori-san? – perguntou acompanhado por mais três companheiros que seguravam uma maca. Logo que os viu Matsumoto foi para fora da casa e enviou uma borboleta infernal para o esquadrão, avisando-os para procurarem Aizen e se o encontrarem, avisarem o taichou.

Hitsugaya os conduziu até Hinamori que arregalou os olhos ao ver a maca.

**Hinamori:** Demo... eu posso andar...!

**Hitsugaya:** Nada disso! Ò.Ó. Você deve evitar esforços.

Logo Hinamori já estava sendo levada pelos quatros shinigamis. Quando estava chegando à porta, Hitsugaya foi até ela.

**Hitsugaya:** Vou sair em uma missão... Hinamori... me prometa que vai repousar e não fazer nada imprudente. – ele disse sério.

**Hinamori:** Hai... – ela ficou olhando-o por um tempo. – A missão é perigosa?

**Hitsugaya:** Não se preocupe.

**Hinamori:** Volta logo?

**Hitsugaya:** Assim espero. – ele tentou forçar um sorriso.

**Hinamori:** Eu também. – disse timidamente. Logo já havia saído da vista do capitão. Mesmo ela lhe prometendo, sabia que se ela descobrisse sobre Aizen, não iria se lembrar da promessa.

**Matsumoto:** Hitsugaya-taichou, pronto?

**Hitsugaya:** Hai! – logo estavam percorrendo as casas. No entanto, aquelas atitudes do taichou deixavam Matsumoto preocupada.

**Matsumoto:** Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem.

**Hitsugaya:** Vamos... quero achar logo aquele desgraçado! – o brilho em seu olhar se intensificou. Usou o shyunpo tão rápido que por pouco Matsumoto não o perde.

**Matsumoto:** Hitsugaya-taichou, pelo o que eu ouvi é melhor começarmos pelo Leste.

**Hitsugaya:** Sim... sua presença foi sentida lá.

**Matsumoto:** Nani? -.- Já sabia?

**Hitsugaya:** Ele não vai me escapar...! – seus olhos estavam distantes. Logo saíram de Seireitei, rumo ao leste.

**Matsumoto:** Hitsugaya-taichou... eu sei que o taichou andou treinando, mas mesmo assim, não pensa em combater Aizen-san sozinho, neh?

**Hitsugaya:** Depende... de quem mais estiver comigo.

**Matsumoto:** ... – Se encontrassem Aizen, com toda certeza estariam mortos. – Não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedi-lo, taichou?

**Hitsugaya**: Ie... mesmo sabendo que minha morte é certa, não conseguirei esperar reforços se o encontrar.

**Matsumoto:** Neste caso, vou ter que te impedir de encontrá-lo? – ela parou na frente dele.

**Hitsugaya:** Matsumoto... não me atrapalhe! – seu olhar era de muita ira.

**Matsumoto:** Não posso deixá-lo encontrar Aizen-san, desculpe-me, Hitsugaya-taichou...

**Hitsugaya**: Matsumoto... não quero lutar contra você! – ela já estava com a mão em sua espada, pronta para desembainhá-la.

**Matsumoto**: Não vou permitir que jogue fora sua vida assim!

**Hitsugaya:** Não cabe a você decidir o que irei fazer com ela, saia, Matsumoto! Você sabe o resultado desta luta!

**Matsumoto:** Não me importa o resultado, eu te atrasarei e os outros capitães encontrarão Aizen-san primeiro!

**Hitsugaya:** Conheço todas suas técnicas, não seja tola, Matsumoto... posso acabar com isto em menos de um minuto, não conseguirá me atrasar!

**Matsumoto:** Sei disto... – ela olhou para o chão e logo em seguida o encarou seriamente. - mas não vou deixá-lo passar!

**Hitsugaya:** Arigato, Matsumoto-san, demo... sumimassem – em um rápido movimento ele avançou e nocauteou a tenente, inconsciente, ela caiu nos braços do taichou, que com dificuldade, devido a diferença de tamanhos e peso, a colocou encostada em uma árvore. – isto não é dívida sua... não poderia mesmo deixa-la ir.

Partiu logo em seguida. Não podia deixar sua tenente se sacrificar daquele modo. Era o melhor que podia fazer. Se ele fosse lutar e ela estivesse com ele, ela morreria também. Não, queria que ela vivesse. Apesar de ter sempre desejado o contrário. ¬¬"

Aizen devia estar próximo. Estava começando a senti-lo. Sim, era ele mesmo. Ele e Tousen. Juntos. Não havia nenhum outro capitão. "_perfeito_". Não se importava de morrer, mas queria morrer tentando, ao menos.

Continuaaa...

_Tomei inspiração e agora já to com uma idéia bem legal do que vai acontecer heheh... xD infelismente agora começam minhas aulas, então vai ficar difícil, mas não vou desaminar, isto é, se ajudarem mandando reviews, neh _

_to esperando por elas... ansiosamente!! n.n_

_Kissus _


	4. Chapter 4

_novamente muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews, Dayu Oura, Mari-chan amei o que vocês escreveram xD... _

_lá vai... (não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas os outros espero serem beemmm mais empolgantes, heheh)_

_e bom, tem algumas letras que estão sendo "comidas" n.n"_

_ahhh bleach tristemente não me pertence u.ú_

_---------------------_

**Matsumoto:** Sei disto... – ela olhou para o chão e logo em seguida o encarou seriamente. - mas não vou deixá-lo passar!

**Hitsugaya:** Arigato, Matsumoto-san, demo... sumimassem – em um rápido movimento ele avançou e nocauteou a tenente, inconsciente, ela caiu nos braços do taichou, que com dificuldade, devido a diferença de tamanhos e peso, a colocou encostada em uma árvore. – isto não é dívida sua... não poderia mesmo deixa-la ir.

Partiu logo em seguida. Não podia deixar sua tenente se sacrificar daquele modo. Era o melhor que podia fazer. Se ele fosse lutar e ela estivesse com ele, ela morreria também. Não, queria que ela vivesse. Apesar de ter sempre desejado o contrário. ¬¬"

Aizen devia estar próximo. Estava começando a senti-lo. Sim, era ele mesmo. Ele e Tousen. Juntos. Não havia nenhum outro capitão. "_perfeito_". Não se importava de morrer, mas queria morrer tentando, ao menos.

Cap. 4

Hinamori estava sentada em sua cama, absorta em seus pensamentos. Aliás, estes se dirigiam a uma só pessoa. Não entendia aquela aflição que estava lhe dando.

Sentia-se fraca ainda. No entanto, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. O tratamento que Unohana-taichou estava lhe aplicando havia restaurado-a e muito, logo poderia sair dali, esperando encontrar Hitsugaya... ou...

**Unohana:** Hinamori-san... mal faz que Hitsugaya-taichou saiu e você já está com esta cara? – a capitã sentou-se ao lado da tenente ternamente.

**Hinamori:** O que... não... não é por... por causa do hitsugaya-kun! – ela corou completamente.

**Unohana:** Hinamori-san, deixe-me ver como esta sua ferida, sim? – ela pediu a Hinamori para deitar-se, enquanto tratava de suas feridas.

Havia praticamente se passado cinco horas desde que o capitão partira. Sim, ela olhara no relógio marcando o tempo de cinco em cinco minutos. Sentia um arrepio na barriga ao lembrar-se dele não ter respondido sobre a missão ser perigosa. Aquilo não lhe passou despercebido e era o que mais a preocupava.

E também havia o fato de algumas pessoas estarem agindo estranhamente quando passavam pelo seu quarto. Todas praticamente paravam de falar e apressavam os passos, a irritando, pois não conseguia obter informação alguma.

**Unohana:** Bom... suas feridas já estão bem melhores! – sorriu-lhe alegremente. – não digo que possa já fazer coisas pesadas, mas se quiser andar um pouco... "um pouco" eu disse.

**Hinamori:** Hai... domo arigato, Unohana-taichou...

**Unohana:** Amanhã eu volto para vê-la. Ah... e não saia do Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho.

**Hinamori:** Ah...Unohana-taichou... por acaso sabe de Hitsugaya-taichou?

**Unohana:** Não... ele foi em uma missão, mas não me lembro do que se tratava... uhh.. e eu estava certa!

**Hinamori**: Nani? oO

**Unohana:** Você esta com essa cara por causa do Hitsugaya-taichou! – ela apontou o indicador para Hinamori, a deixando escarlate.

**Hinamori**: Iee...!

**Unohana:** huhu... Ja ne.

A capitã deixou a tenente embaraçada e seguiu para sua missão. Não podia demorar-se muito ali. Aizen estava por perto, devia ajudar também.

**Isane:** Unohana-taichou! Unohana-taichou! – a tenente veio correndo pelo corredor de encontro com sua capitã. – Encontra...

**Unohana:** Shiiu! – colocou o indicador entre os lábios discretamente, evitando que a tenente falasse algo importante perto de Hinamori, que estava com o ouvido na parede do quarto ao lado.

**Isane:** Gomen...!

Isane seguiu Unohana pelo corredor adiante, temendo para que não tivesse entregado a missão, mas aquilo deixou Hinamori extremamente intrigada. Não pode deixar de reparar que de súbito a tenente parou de falar. "_O que diabos esta acontecendo?_". Para Isane ter feito isto, aquilo não poderia ser ouvido por outras pessoas.

-----------

Soi Fong havia acabado de voltar do sul de Rungokai, mas nada encontraram. No entanto, alguns de sua equipe foram encontrados feridos pela 4ª divisão quando estavam mais ao leste e levados por estes à Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho.

Havia voltado para encontrar os feridos, mas todos estavam inconscientes, não conseguindo assim, obter nenhuma informação. Havia perdido bons membros. Estava passando pelo corredor quando ouviu Isane chamando Unohana-taichou. Foi até elas para ver se haviam alguma informação, mas notou que Isane parara de falar por ordem de Unohana.

Estranhou tal ato, no entanto ignorou e foi atrás delas, mas algo a fez para no meio do caminho. Aonde as duas outrora estiveram paradas, estava o quarto de Hinamori.

Ela estava com uma cara preocupada e zangada, com os ouvidos colados na parede de seu quarto. Provavelmente Hitsugaya-taichou havia mandado terem sigilo sobre Aizen ter voltado. Não achava aquilo correto, mas considerando como a tenente havia reagido a leves impulsos, aquilo era a medida um pouco mais apropriada.

Não sabendo o porquê, seus pés a conduziram até a jovem tenente cabisbaixa. Ao entrar no quarto, esta se espantou. Não era para menos, Soi Fong entrando em seu quarto e visitando-a não era uma coisa para se ver todo dia.

**Fong:** Hinamori-san... como esta? – ela entrou no quarto e encarou tão penetrantemente a jovem que esta quis recuar.

**Hinamori:** Ah...me...melhor...

**Fong:** Algo a esta perturbando?

**Hinamori:** Uh... ie... – mentiu.

**Fong**: Esta preocupada com Hitsugaya-taichou?

**Hinamori**: O.O Nani? – "_o que esta acontecendo com todos? Não param de me perguntar isso!_"

**Fong:** Hinamori-san... ele vai ficar bem... – tentou forjar um sorriso. Hinamori ficou espantada, nunca a havia visto sorrir.

**Hinamori**: Ano... a taichou saberia do que se trata a missão de hitsugaya-kun?

**Fong**: Uh...

**Hinamori:** Por que este sigilo? u.ú

**Fong:** Hinamori-san, vou ser sincera, ordens...

**Hinamori:** Mas... para...de quem?

**Fong:** Hitsugaya-taichou. – não sabia o porquê, mas queria contar para Hinamori, afinal, ela tinha o direito de saber. Hitsugaya poderia morrer se se arriscasse tanto e ela sem nem imaginar... mas, eram ordens...

**Hinamori:** Hitsugaya-kun...?! – ela abaixou a cabeça, ficando com os olhos sem foco, olhando o nada.

**Fong:** Hinamori-san, ele esta tentando te proteger a todo custo... portanto, não faça nada imprudente. – ao falar aquilo, Hinamori ficou encarando Soi Fong. Imagens de seu ex-taichou começaram a aparecer. Será que a missão envolvia Aizen?!

**Hinamori**: Aizen...! – disse para si mesma, já se esquecendo da presença de Soi Fong, que estava começando a ficar irritada.

**Soi Fong:** Hinamori-san... não faça nada que possa colocar sua vida em risco! – disse ríspida. – Ok?

**Hinamori:** Hai... – disse um pouco acentuado, dando uma falsa sensação de realmente ter concordado.

**Soi Fong:** Arigato. – sentindo um pouco mais aliviada, mas também preocupada, Soi Fong deixou a tenente sozinha. Sabia que do jeito dela, alguma atitude imprudente demais seria tomada se descobrisse algo por meios de cochichos. Ficaria zangada e irritada demais para pensar. Mas também tinha certeza que tentaria algo depois do que lhe revelou.

Não via um caminho seguro, mesmo Hitsugaya sabia que Hinamori logo descobriria sobre Aizen e tentaria fazer algo. Para isso havia deixado dois guardas. Soi Fong deixou alertas esses guardas antes de sair dali.

**Hinamori**: Ordens... Hitsugaya-taichou...– aquilo não lhe saia da mente.

Hitsugaya-kun agira estranho todo o dia, estava frio, pálido... só o vira assim quando estava se culpando pelo que acontecera a ela. Se ele voltou a aquele estado, então... Aizen estava por perto, tinha certeza!

Aizen... uma mistura entre alegria e remorso apareceram em sua face. Ainda tinha esperanças a respeito de Aizen. O conheceu por um bom tempo, ele era uma pessoa boa, não tinha dúvidas! Devia estar sendo manipulado por Ichimaru naquela hora... ele jamais faria aquilo com ela de propósito!

As lágrimas retomaram seus lugares. Caiu ajoelhada no chão totalmente confusa consigo mesma. Suas crenças estavam em conflito fazendo sua cabeça latejar de forma enlouquecedora. O que faria?

----------

A capitã da quarta divisão levou sua tenente para um lugar longe da sala de Hinamori para que pudessem conversar tranquilamente.

Isane parecia cansada, afinal, estava a todo o momento recebendo, buscando e repassando informações para a quarta divisão.

Aizen estava novamente colocando o lugar em uma bagunça e o mais irritante era que ninguém fazia idéia de seus propósitos.

**Unohana:** Isane-san, tome cuidado com o que diz...!

**Isane:** Gomen... me esqueci...

**Unohana**: Diga-me o que há? – a capitã, apesar de sempre aparentar estar calma, ansiava pelas informações.

**Isane:** Komamura-taichou e Ukitate-taichou encontraram Tousen... Aizen estava por perto, mas o perderam... Todos os capitães é para irem ajudar na captura de Tousen. Estão requisitando sua presença...

**Unohana:** Feridos?

**Isane:** Sim... – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Alguns gravemente não ousamos traze-los, por favor, acompanhe-me. – disse já saindo da sala e partindo para Rukongai.

**Unohana:** Muitos?

**Isane:** Não... apenas três... – ela calou-se.

-------------

Matsumoto estava com uma baita dor de cabeça. Abriu lentamente seus olhos percebendo que não estava como devia em seu aconchegante sofá e sim rodeada de gravetos, folhas e formigas, no meio de alguma floresta.

**Matsumoto:** Mas que diabos...! – levantou-se rapidamente e tentou se livrar das formigas. – Que coisa...u.ú

E então se lembrou de sua quase briga com Hitsugaya-taichou. Falhara em impedi-lo. Ele havia a sedado para ir atrás de Aizen-taichou.

**Matsumoto:** Droga! Quanto tempo faz...?

Sem mais delongas, partiu o mais depressa possível por onde supostamente seu capitão teria seguido. Não ia permitir que ele lutasse sozinho, oras, era sua tenente, devia protegê-lo e não o contrário.

Temia que tivesse ficado tempo demais desacordada. Já não conseguia mais sentir seu capitão. Devia estar longe, mas algumas pegadas incrivelmente pequenas denunciavam a sua direção.

Continuou seguindo as pequenas pegadas até poder sentir Tousen não muito longe dali, mas seu capitão não parecia estar por lá. Havia outros capitães, tenentes, deveria procurar seu capitão, não podia lutar ali, afinal aquela luta já estava quase ganha.

Prosseguiu torcendo para Hitsugaya-taichou estar entre os capitães ali. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente deles e antes mesmo de vê-los, alguém he puxou as vestes.

**Yachiru:** Peituda! –

**Matsumoto:** Zaraki -taichou! Yachiru-san... – ela os comprimentou.

**Zaraki:** Cade Histugaya-taichou?

**Matsumoto:** Não sei, esperava o encontrar por aqui...

**Zaraki:** Não, não o vi por aqui...

**Unohana:** Ah...Matsumoto-san! – disse se sentindo aliviada ao vê-la. – Ano... cadê Hitsugaya-taichou?

**Matsumoto:** Ele me despistou... u.ú

**Unohana:** Uh... isso é mal... – ela a olhou preocupada.

**Matsumoto:** Vou continuar procurando-o... já ne

**Unohana:** Nos chame assim que o encontrar.

**Matsumoto:** Hai.

**Yachiru:** Ja ne, peituda! D

Continuou procurando indícios de seu capitão, mas não encontrava mais as pegadas. Aquilo a estava aborrecendo.

**Matusmoto:** Virei babá agora... Ò.Ó

Estava correndo tão concentrada em encontrar Hitsugaya e nervosa por estar se cansando que nem reparou alguém a seguindo. Somente no momento em que esse alguém he deu uma chave de braço foi que ela percebeu.

**Matsumoto:** Gin!

**Ichimaru:** ;)

**Matsumoto:** Cade Aizen?! – disse irritada.

**Ichimaru**: ;)

**Matusmoto:** O que vocês estão aprontando? Ò.Ó

**Ichimaru:** ;)

Matusmoto já irritada, tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu nem ao menos afrouxar a chave.

**Matsumoto:** GIN! Unare Haineko! – em sua ira, ativou sua shikai, obrigando assim Gin solta-la.

**Ichimaru:** ;)

_Continuaaaaaaaaa..._

-----------------------------

_Heheh, vou demorar um pouquinho pra mostrar o encontro de Aizen com Shiro-kun, mas não me matem!!!!!!! Mari-chan, gostei muito da sua idéia... huhuh.. _

_bom... "temendo Dayu Oura de fazer um santuário pra mim também"... vou deixar vocês curiosas, afinal essa é a parte mais legal, neh xD_

_Estou muito feliz por vocês estarem gostando e quanto as lutas, to buscando bastante inspiração, mas já aviso que não é o meu forte T-T..._

_Próximo capítulo: luta entre Gin e Matsumoto.. xD e algo mais..._

_Ahh... talvez eu não consigue postar o cap. 5 semana que vem, mas é porque eu quero caprichar n.n, já que este ultimo ficou a desejar, neh.. u.ú_

_Kissus e abraços_

_e deixem reviews!!!!!!!!! o poder delas é incrível!!! sem elas, não tem continuação!!! n.n_

_P.S. - se encontrarem algumas palavras "comidas", me avisem ¬¬_


	5. Chapter 5

_Buuuu_

_xD... enrolei um pouquinho mais eu terminei o cap.5 e acho que ficou mais ou menos n.n_

_AAhhh é tãooo bom ver o número de reviews aumentando!!!!! Cada vez que leio uma me empolgo e começo a escrever.._

_Graças a Mari-chan e Dayu-Oura que vem acompanhando Full Moon e sempre me deixam reviews maravilhosaaaass que me inspiram e auxiliam consegui concluir esse capítulo!!! Domooo arigatooo!!! xD_

_Dedico ele a todos os que me deixam reviews!!!! Espero que gostem, levei alguns dias caprichando nele._

_Divirtam-se!!!_

_xD_

_Bleach não me pertence, sniff T-T_

_------------------_

**Hitsugaya:** Arigato, Matsumoto-san, demo... sumimassem – em um rápido movimento ele avançou e nocauteou a tenente, inconsciente, ela caiu nos braços do taichou, que com dificuldade, devido a diferença de tamanhos e peso, a colocou encostada em uma árvore. – isto não é dívida sua... não poderia mesmo deixa-la ir.

Partiu logo em seguida. Não podia deixar sua tenente se sacrificar daquele modo. Era o melhor que podia fazer. Se ele fosse lutar e ela estivesse com ele, ela morreria também. Não, queria que ela vivesse. Apesar de ter sempre desejado o contrário. ¬¬"

Aizen devia estar próximo. Estava começando a senti-lo. Sim, era ele mesmo. Ele e Tousen. Juntos. Não havia nenhum outro capitão. "_perfeito_". Não se importava de morrer, mas queria morrer tentando, ao menos.

---------- cap. 5 ----------

Árvores, galhos, pássaros assustados levantando vôo, répteis em fuga, grama pisoteada e praticamente congelada, terra, poeira, até um javali enfezado que fora deixado para trás, mas nada dele.

Por mais que sentia-o próximo, não conseguia alcança-lo. Já estava correndo há algumas horas. Havia deixado sua tenente para trás, agradecido por ela ter tentado ajuda-lo. No entanto, isto era algo que tinha que fazer e sozinho.

Tousen e Aizen pareciam estar se locomovendo muito rápidos, mas não importava o quão rápido fossem, os encontraria. Não o deixaria escapar. Treinara arduamente para se vingar, iria até o fim e se não conseguisse, preferiria que a morte viesse.

O ódio o estava dominando de tal forma que já havia perdido o controle sobre si. O caminho por onde passava, as gramas e as árvores em volta estavam levemente congeladas. De sua boca, saia um forte vapor, sentia seu corpo por dentro queimando, queimando de ódio, fúria.

Esta era a sua perseguição mais lenta que já havia feito. Ainda teria muito fôlego para continuar, mas não saberia dizer ao certo se teria cabeça. Aquilo estava lhe enlouquecendo, sua ansiedade faziam suas mãos tremerem e suarem frio. Ora ou outra sentia esquentar-se para logo em seguida vir um frio intenso, principalmente em seus extremos, mas também em sua barriga. O habitual frio na barriga não o deixava em paz.

Podia notar que estava se aproximando. Não, não, eles haviam parado. Provavelmente por sentirem sua presença um tanto intrigante os seguindo desesperadamente com um instinto louco e assassino. Já não conseguia esperar mais. Seu corpo necessitava explodir toda aquela fúria, toda aquela ansiedade.

Continuou correndo até que então parou de súbito. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar. Finalmente.

**Hitsugaya:** Aizen! – ali estava aquela figura desprezível que tanto procurara. Seu coração estava louco acelerado, ansiando para que lutassem logo. Suas palavras saíram com desprezo e nojo ao pronunciar o nome do ex. capitão.

Sem dizer mais nada, ficou em posição de guarda, empunhando sua espada. Queria acabar logo com isso, com sua aflição, com aquele incômodo mal resolvido em sua vida. Precisava acabar com aquilo para ao menos conseguir encara-la da forma que tanto desejava e com isso seu coração poder, enfim, achar um pouco de paz.

Estava a um segundo atordoado de ansiedade de avançar quando Tousen entrou na frente de Aizen.

**Hitsugaya:** Saia! – disse ferozmente.

**Tousen:** Uh. – demonstrou um desrespeito que só fez Hitsugaya enfurecer-se ainda mais. Enfim, teria que lutar contra os dois...

**Aizen**: Hitsugaya-kun, conseguiu sobreviver... aé, graças a Unohana-taichou que chegou para te resgatar, neh? – mostrou-lhe um sorriso amigável, falso e debochado. – mas admito que minha intenção fora matá-lo... hu...

**Hitsugaya**: Saia, Tousen! Eu quero matar Aizen! – a cada palavra de Aizen estava se tornando mais insuportável agüentar ali, parado. No entanto, enfrentar dois capitães juntos não seria nada fácil, para não dizer que praticamente impossível, pois o outro ex. capitão se tratava de Aizen.

Apesar de sua fúria, tinha noção disto. Precisava de alguma estratégia. Mesmo com seus cem por cento completo a possibilidade de perder para Aizen era a mais provável e triplicaria se lutasse contra Tousen. No entanto, de Tousen achava que conseguiria passar, mas sairia debilitado.

Esta situação só fazia Aizen se divertir ainda mais com o jovem capitão. Tinha certeza que este logo perderia a cabeça, figuradamente e literalmente.

**Aizen:** Ora... Hitsugaya-kun, tanto ódio assim! Não conseguirá nada desta maneira.

**Hitsugaya:** Maldito!

**Aizen:** Uh... você quer tanto assim morrer tão jovem? – um tom irônico e debochado só fizeram Hitsugaya querer ainda mais perfurar-lhe o coração, arranca-lo, tritura-lo e acabar, por fim, moendo-o.

**Hitsugaya:** Aizen... seu cretino... como ousa voltar aqui? O que planeja?

**Aizen:** Hitsugaya-kun... não estou disposto a falar sobre meus planos com pessoas como você. – provocou ainda mais o capitão, que só não avançava por causa de Tousen. – garoto mimado.

**Hitsugaya**: Tousen! SAIA! – já estava pronto para ativar sua bankai, mas Aizen parecia querer enfurecê-lo ainda mais.

**Aizen:** Apesar de ser considerado um geniozinho, Hitsugaya-kun, não se iluda... não há chances de vencer e prometo... – ele olhou-o mais penetrantemente – dessa vez não vou deixa-lo viver. – o olhar de Aizen se tornará sinistro e aterrorizante, mas nada disso fizeram Hitsugaya se assustar.

Hitsugaya abaixou sua cabeça, concentrando-se e tentando acalmar-se, mas estava terrivelmente difícil. Precisava manter a calma.

**Aizen:** Ah... soube que minha pupila não morreu! – seu tom fingido de preocupação despertou Hitsugaya de tentar se acalmar, não poderia suportar ouvi-lo mencionar Hinamori. – como ela esta?

**Hitsugaya:** Aizen...! – seus dentes e punhos já estavam cerrados, estava difícil, mas extremamente difícil manter-se raciocinando. Sua calma já estava quase perdida e com ela, parte de suas esperanças.

**Aizen:** Parece que naquele dia não fiz nenhum trabalho completo... que pena...

**Hitsugaya:** Aizen... não ouse falar... – seus olhos já estavam mostrando um ser demoníaco despertando. Podia-se sentir o ar congelado vindo de Hitsugaya, fluindo, jorrando ódio.

**Aizen:** Huhu... da Hinamori-chan? – ele provocou. Hitsugaya sabia o que Aizen estava tentando fazer, mas não podia se controlar. Estava pegando-lhe em seu calcanhar de Aquiles. Ao o ouvir mencionar Hinamori de forma tão desdenhosa, seu sangue ferveu, já não se importava mais com se controlar ou manter calma alguma.

**Aizen: **Pena que você não me deu tempo de esquartejá-la. A cena seria bem melhor, te garanto.

**Hitsugaya:** AIZEN!

A única coisa com que se importava no momento era em matar Aizen. Tousen já não existia mais para ele, só via Aizen a sua frente, com aquele sorriso irritante. Seu olhar falso era o que mais enfurecia Hitsugaya.

Sempre aparentando ser uma doce e gentil pessoa. Mas não passava de sua personalidade traiçoeira. Jamais se esqueceria do quanto Hinamori admirara-o e o que ele fizera a ela. Somente a fez se apegar mais e mais a si para depois manipula-la da forma que lhe fosse mais conveniente. Assim como fez com todos da SoulSociety.

As lágrimas derramadas. O sangue. O sofrimento dela. Ela sendo colocada contra ele mesmo, lutando contra ele, duvidando dele.

Enlouquecido partiu para cima de Aizen, já estava cego com todas as imagens do passado vindo como flashes perturbar-lhe. No entanto, Tousen habilmente se pos entre os dois, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Não se deteria tão facilmente, seu ódio jamais permitiria, puxou sua zanpakutou e avançou para cima de Tousen. Nada, ninguém o impossibilitaria de se vingar por Hinamori.

Tousen reagiu facilmente, defendendo-se com sua zanpakutou, segurando-a a sua frente e barrando os cinco golpes de Hitsugaya, mas a estratégia de Hitsugaya era passar por ele no sexto golpe, que desferiu na diagonal, deixando Tousen de costas para Aizen e ele de frente, pronto para usar seu shunpo e alcançar o traiçoeiro.

Isto lhe daria alguns segundos de vantagem, algo que seria muito útil. Até certo momento funcionou, mas Tousen, ao notar ele usando o shunpo percebeu e tentou impedir antes que se aproximasse demais de Aizen.

**Tousen:** Nak...!

Ao tentar liberar sua zanpakutou, Hitsugaya volta-se para ele e rapidamente desfere um golpe com a zanpakutou e por pouco não atinge o pescoço de Tousen, que teve que parar com a liberação para se defender do golpe.

A velocidade de Hitsugaya fora incrível, assustando um pouco Tousen, que mal conseguiu percebe-lo vindo.

**Aizen:** Andou praticando, Hitsugaya-kun?! Mas mesmo assim, não vai durar... – aquele tom desdenhoso fez com que Hitsugaya se enfurecesse novamente, perdendo assim seu restinho minúsculo de calma.

Avançou o mais rápido que pode para atacar Aizen. Tousen fora esquecido. Seus olhos mostravam todo o seu ódio clamando por vingança, estava quase chegando perto de Aizen quando ouviu.

**Tousen:** Shishi wo tsubuse yo, Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikou! – Ativando sua Shikai, lâminas aparecem e vão atrás de Hitsugaya que estava de costas.

Ao ouvi-lo ativar sua shikai, mal pode se virar e as lâminas já estavam quase atingindo-o. Não havia o que fazer.

Viu as lágrimas de Hinamori, seus olhos inchados, sua fúria quando pensou que ele era o assassino de Aizen. Não, não acabaria assim. Sabia disto.

**Aizen:** Não disse? Você é fraco!

**Hitsugaya:** Uhu...

E então, Hitsugaya conseguiu se desviar das lâminas no ultimo segundo. Alias, somente ultimo segundo por desejo seu. Assim teria mais facilidade para fazer seu próximo passo contra Tousen.

**Hitsugaya:** Não me subestime! – disse furiosamente. A palavra fraco ficou insistentemente ecoando em sua alma. Era a palavra que tanto o apunhalara nos últimos tempos. - Souten ni zase!

Um dragão de gelo aparece ao Hitsugaya ativar sua shikai. O dragão foi em direção as lâminas que perceguiam Hitsugaya e as congelou. No entanto, o efeito não durou muito. Tousen apareceu atrás de Hitsugaya e tentou golpea-lo.

**Hitsugaya:** :)

Era o que queria. Essa proximidade. Congelou o braço de Tousen que tentou ataca-lo e com sua zanpakutou tentou perfurar-lhe o coração.

Não era a toa que Tousen também fora nomeado um capitão. As lâminas se descongelaram e voltaram-se para Hitsugaya que teve que se desviar e afastar-se de Tousen.

**Hitsugaya**: Kuso... – quanto mais queria fazer aquilo depreza, mais parecia que as coisas acabavam se prolongando. Sua ansiedade poderia acabar fazendo-o cometer algum deslize perigoso.

**Aizen:** Nem melhorou muito, não se vanglorie, Hitsugaya-kun.

**Hitsugaya:** Cale a boca... Aizen! – disse com desdenho.

**Aizen:** Pena que não passará de Tousen para morrer nas minhas mãos. – seu tom falso de desapontamento seguiram o próximo passo de Tousen.

**Tousen:** Bankai... Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma…

Tousen começou a ativar seu bankai enquanto Aizen sorria insistentemente vendo a reação de Hitsugaya.

---------

Aizen... uma mistura entre alegria e remorso apareceram em sua face. Ainda tinha esperanças a respeito de Aizen. O conheceu por um bom tempo, ele era uma pessoa boa, não tinha dúvidas! Devia estar sendo manipulado por Ichimaru naquela hora... ele jamais faria aquilo com ela de propósito!

As lágrimas retomaram seus lugares. Caiu ajoelhada no chão totalmente confusa consigo mesma. Suas crenças estavam em conflito fazendo sua cabeça latejar de forma enlouquecedora. O que faria?

----------------

**Hinamori:** Ordens...Hitsugaya-kun...

Sabia o que seu coração queria fazer. Disto não tinha dúvidas, mas... porque agora estava se controlando? Não... não podia ficar simplesmente ali apenas por tentar respeitar a vontade de Hitsugaya, não conseguiria jamais agir assim... e... e ele sabia.

Alem do mais, Hitsugaya estava em perigo, sentia e tinha certeza disto. Tentaria se vingar de Aizen e... fechou os olhos com força, jamais queria imaginar tal luta entre as duas pessoas mais queridas para si.

Nem Aizen, nem Hitsugaya ela queria ver feridos. Tinha que encontra-los! Isto era o que seu coração estava lhe mandando fazer e como sempre, o obedeceria.

Lentamente foi se levantando do chão. Seus joelhos já estavam avermelhados de tanto se manter naquela posição. Logo criariam calos de tanto ficar chorando ajoelhada em inúmeros chãos. Com a manga de seu kimono limpou suas lágrimas. Não era mais hora para chorar.

Alias, estava com seu habitual kimono preto que Unohana havia mandado buscar. O outro, o de Matsumoto com o decote bem generoso, estava a deixando embaraçada demais sendo que atraía vários olhares. Ao lembrar-se do kimono, a imagem de Hitsugaya ao vê-la com ele a fez se corar.

Não eram horas para estas coisas. Precisava partir dali o mais depressa possível. Hitsugaya estava muito estressadinho para manter sua cabeça fria no lugar. Seguiu silenciosamente até a porta e antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta a porta se abriu. Havia alguém ali.

Ficou encarando o ser tímido na porta. Ele ficou encabulado ao encontrá-la ali parada na porta com aquela cara misteriosa.

**Hanatarou:** Ah.. Hinamori-san... esta melhor?

**Hinamori:** Hai...

**Hanatarou:** Ano... aonde vai? – indagou ao vê-la com uma cara pouco amigável, o que não era de seu feitio.

**Hinamori:** Ah... vou dar uma volta... com licença...

Passou por ele e tentou se afastar o mais depressa possível. Mas ao virar o corredor, viu dois shinigamis em guarda. Já deveria imaginar. Deviam estar ali para vigiá-la, afinal, Hitsugaya sabia muito bem que se ela descobrisse, tentaria escapar.

Não havia como passar por ali. Desapontada, mas mesmo assim tentando bolar alguma estratégia, voltou ao seu quarto aonde Hanatarou estava alegremente arrumando e colocando mais travesseiros em sua cama que já estava lotada deles. Ao analisá-lo fazer as coisas atrapalhadamente uma idéia surgiu-lhe. Foi até ele sorrateiramente e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

**Hanatarou:** AAhh! – o rapaz deu um salto e olhou apavorado para Hinamori que começou a rir. – Hinamori-san, me assustou...

**Hinamori:** Gomen...

**Hanatarou:** Ahh ...ie...! não foi nada...!n.n

**Hinamori:** Hanatarou-san, porque tem dois guardas lá fora?

**Hanatarou:** Ah... bem... eu... não... eu não sei ao... certo! – disse atrapalhadamente tentando visivelmente esconder algo.

**Hinamori:** Não mesmo? – seu tom foi para um pouco mais agressivo, assustando um pouco mais Hanatarou.

**Hanatarou:** I...iee

**Hinamori:** Conte-me logo! – ordenou-lhe séria.

**Hanatarou:** sumimassem, Hinamori-san, sumimassem... demo.. não posso! – tentou espalhafatosamente se desculpar e tentar escapar da situação, mas Hinamori não amenizou a situação.

**Hinamori:** Conte agora... se não...! Ò.Ó

**Hanatarou:** Hinam... hai.. hai! – desistiu ao perceber que sua vida correria sério risco caso a desobedecesse.

**Hinamori:** Pois bem, estou esperando!

**Hanatarou:** Hitsugaya-taichou ordenou! – disse rapidamente esperando se livrar logo daquela situação indesejável.

**Hinamori:** e...? Para que, Hanatarou? – seu tom de impaciência estavam deixando Hanatarou nervoso e mais atrapalhado ainda, se possível.

**Hanatarou:** te vigiar, Hinamori-san! – já estava se considerando um shinigami morto, ou por Hinamori ali e agora ou por Hitsugaya mais tarde.

**Hinamori:** Uh... era o que eu pensei.

**Hanatarou:** Nani?oO já sabia, Hinamori-san?

**Hinamori:** Hai. Agora... você vai me ajudar!

**Hanatarou:** Ie... Hinamori-san, não me faça...!

**Hinamori:** vem!

Ela o puxou pelo pulso e saíram do quarto, Hanatarou tentou de toda maneira se desvencilhar, mas Hinamori, apesar de debilitada, era forte e assustadora, concluiu ao vê-la daquele jeito.

**Hinamori:** Há outro caminho para sair daqui?

**Hanatarou:** I..iee

**Hinamori:** Diga qual é!

**Hanatarou:** mas.. mas eu disse que... que não... tem!

**Hinamori:** Por onde? U.ú

**Hanatarou:** Aii... me siga... – desistindo de mentir, afinal, não era nada bom nisso, conduziu a debilitada shinigami até uma porta ao fundo do corredor. A entrada era restrita e estava trancada, mas Hanatarou possuía uma chave e a abriu. – Ano... Hinamori-san... aonde pretende ir?

**Hinamori:** Não é óbviu? u.u

**Hanatarou:** Vai atrás do Hitsugaya?

**Hinamori:** Ie... – ela passou pela porta e puxou Hanatarou que estava enrolando e falando alto, certamente de propósito. Se não o tivesse tirado dali, provavelmente os guardas o ouviriam e viriam até eles sendo ela impedida de encontrá-lo. – atrás de Aizen-taichou...

**Hanatarou:** OO

**Hinamori:** Vamos logo!

**Hanatarou:** Hai...

Hanatarou foi literalmente jogado por Hinamori à sua frente para que pudesse conduzi-la. Afinal o corredor era escuro e havia várias entradas.

**Hanatarou:** Por aqui, Hinamori-san...

**Hinamori**: Não tem luz aqui não? – tentou acompanhar Hanatarou de perto para não se perder naquela escuridão.

**Hanatarou:** Ie... sumimassem.

Continuaram mais um pouco e viraram para um lugar ainda mais escuro.

**Hanatarou:** Não se preocupe... Hin.. Hinamori-san... conheço bem... aqui...

-------------- continuaaaaaaaa xD

_E aí?? Como fui com as lutas??? xD bom, tentei fazer meu melhor, mas não tenho muita experiência T-T._

_Acabei alterando um pouco o capítulo 5 do meu resumo, mas acho que ficou melhor... heheh.. bom, esse foi o que mais me excedi, sete páginas o.o... empolguei um pouquinho.._

_Um abraçãaoo_

_E não se esqueçam de me deixarem reviews!!!!!!!! "fascinada por reviews".. só para apelar... hehe, sem reviews não tem o 6º!!!! (mala)_

"_louca esperando reviews"_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_

_xD_

_Gualtinho, valeu pelas idéias!!!! n.n_


	6. Chapter 6

_Buuuu... bom, foi um pouquinho difícil me inspirar nesse capítulo no começo... Matsumoto e Gin não é meu forte n.n"_

_Aiii que lindo!!!! Já nos primeiros dias que postei o quinto tinha um monte de reviews... fiquei tão empolgada!!!!!_

_Tentei fazer esse capítulo o mais rápido que podia pra postar esse final de semana para Mari-chan xD... mas vai ser complicado continuar nesse ritmo, já que domingo que vem eu tenho um compromisso... provável que só saia o sétimo daqui uns dois finais de semana, sumimassem.. vou tentar agilizar, mas talvez não consigue T-T._

_Tadinho do Shirou-kun!!!!!! T-T (adora fazer suspense) xD_

_Divirtam-se... nesse capítulo tentei não enrolar tanto_

_Bleach infelizmente não me pertence.. sniff_

_----------------_

**Matsumoto:** GIN! Unare Haineko! – em sua ira, ativou sua shikai, obrigando assim Gin

solta-la.

**Ichimaru:** ;)

------------------

Cap. 6

Lá estava seu amigo de infância. Sorrindo como sempre. Aquele sorriso falso que sempre despertara sua atenção.

Matsumoto, para se soltar da chave de braço, atacou Gin furiosa. Mas não tinha nenhuma intenção de machucá-lo. Com isso, seus ataques saiam fracos e Gin tranquilamente se desviava.

**Ichimaru:** Rangiku-san, esta tão nervosa por quê?

**Matsumoto:** Gin... o que pretende se juntando a Aizen?

Não podia imaginar Gin como um traidor. Sempre fora misterioso, mas nunca pensara que ele chegaria a fazer algo como deixar Aizen tentar matar Hitsugaya ou Hinamori.

**Ichimaru:** Rangiku-san, mesmo que se eu te contasse você só ficaria mais furiosa comigo.. ;)

**Matsumoto:** Como pode fazer aquilo com Hinamori-chan?

As cenas daquele dia voltaram como flashes a sua mente. Hinamori, caída no chão por causa do golpe que levara de Hitsugaya, enquanto este se desviava da shikai de Gin, no entanto, ao se desviar, o ataque foi direcionado a Hinamori.

Por pouco Hinamori não morreu ali, naquela hora. Mal pode acreditar que Gin realmente iria fazer aquilo. Ao ver a cena, entrou rapidamente na frente de Hinamori, barrando a zanpakutou de Gin com a sua própria. No entanto, a força que a zanpakutou de Gin exerceu sobre a sua, acabou criando rachaduras nesta. Ele demorou a recuar, mesmo perante ela, que tivera história em sua infância, ele quase não recuou.

Pensara naquele instante que ele aceitaria lutar com ela também, mas quando viu-o recolhendo sua zanpakutou, sentiu-se aliviada. Talvez ainda existisse um pouco de dignidade nele.

**Ichimaru:** Ora... certas atitudes por vezes são necessárias, Rangiku-san!

**Matsumoto:** Gin... você... não pense que.. pra mim você é um traidor! – disse raivosa, fazendo sua zanpakutou voltar a forma original, passou a atacá-lo com ela.

**Ichimaru**: Está com tanta raiva assim de mim, Rangiku-san? – ele apenas barrou o golpe de Matsumoto facilmente, cruzando as zanpakutous, e então forçou um pouco para se aproximar do rosto de Matsumoto enquanto falava. Intimidando-a um pouco. Seu sorriso não mudava, sempre cínico.

**Matsumoto:** Baka.

Ela saiu de perto dele, enfezada e aparentemente emburrada. Aquele jeito dele a irritava, e a idéia dele ter feito tudo aquilo, todas aquelas armações, a enojavam, mas mesmo assim não conseguia perder a afeição por ele.

**Ichimaru:** Zangada por não ter dito nada e partido, não?

**Matsumoto:** Já me acostumei...!

Ela avançou novamente, mas agora estava mais firme, queria acertá-lo. Parecia que sua raiva havia aumentado um pouco para lhe dar forças.

**Ichimaru:** Então porque ache assim? ;) Após tanto tempo sem me ver, só pensa em me ferir, Rangiku-san?

**Matsumoto:** U.Ú

Não queria feri-lo, aliás, nem bem sabia o que queria fazer. Hora ou outra lembrava que devia ir atrás de Hitsugaya, que ele poderia estar correndo perigo, mas aqueles olhares de Gin a faziam se esquecer.

Sabia que ele jamais lhe contaria onde Aizen estava e nem o que vieram fazer ali, então, para achar Hitsugaya teria que feri-lo, podendo assim, prosseguir com sua busca. Mas feri-lo seria muito difícil.

**Ichimaru**: O que tanto a preocupa? – ele a atacou, surpreendendo-a, mas foi tão lento que seu objetivo de atacar para se aproximar dela ficou nítido. – é o Hitsugaya-taichou? Esta preocupada com ele?

**Matsumoto**: Ele foi atrás de Aizen...

**Ichimaru:** Se foi... considere-o morto. – aquela indiferença na voz dele a irritou. Estimava muito seu capitão, afinal, passava horas e horas com ele. Não aceitaria Gin falando desta maneira dele.

**Matsumoto:** Gin! – ela se enfureceu e tentou ataca-lo, em vão.

**Ichimaru:** ;)

**Matsumoto:** Aonde esta Aizen?!

**Ichimaru:** Você não se preocupa desse jeito comigo...! ;(

**Matsumoto**: Ò.Ó

**Ichimaru:** ;)

Ichimaru parecia realmente não querer lutar contra ela. Todos os ataques que ela fazia, ele se defendia desleixadamente, quase não se importando com a luta. Sua tranqüilidade e sorriso falsos costumeiros não desapareciam quando ela violentamente tentava ataca-lo e cortar-lhe a pele, mas nitidamente não estava gostando daquilo.

**Ichimaru:** Rangiku-san, já chega... – estava emburrado com a luta e ao dizer isso ele usou o shunpo, indo rapidamente para as costas dela, ficando poucos centímetros de distância. – Há coisas melhores para se fazer... ;)

**Matsumoto:** Ichimaru Gin! – disse exasperada.

**Ichimaru**: Afinal, creio que não nos encontraremos por um bom tempo. – sua boca estava próxima ao ouvido de Matsumoto. Ele falou em sussurros, como típico dele, um tanto falso, mas causaram arrepios em Matsumoto. Jamais imaginara tal reação vinda de seu amigo.

**Matsumoto**: Não pense que vai...

**Ichimaru**: Rangiku-san... – ele beijou-lhe de leve o pescoço, enlaçando-a e a trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo. Um tanto frio, mas o leve calor que possuía fez Matsumoto corar-se levemente.

Por alguns segundos deixou-se levar por aquela sensação, por aquele calor que nunca sentira no corpo de seu amigo de infância. Ele a enlaçava de uma forma possessiva, o que no início irritou Matsumoto, mas logo esqueceu disso quando ele começou a traçar caminhos por seu pescoço até sua orelha.

Conforme a beijava, a trazia cada vez mais para perto de si. Ela já estava quase soltando a bainha de sua zanpakutou, mas tentava manter-se. Lembrava-se de tudo o que ele fizera e se sentia enojada ao ser tocada por ele.

**Matsumoto**: Gin... pare...

**Ichimaru:** Você não quer que eu pare. – disse mal dando atenção ao que ela havia pedido. Sabia o que a perturbava, mas não se importava nem um pouco. Também estava atento, caso ela tentasse feri-lo mais algumas vez, no entanto, achava que mal conseguiria empunhar sua zanpakutou por mais muito tempo.

**Matsumoto:** Gin! – ela já estava começando a ficar irritada. Não queria parar com aquilo, mas Hitsugaya poderia estar morrendo naquele instante e ela ali, "divertindo-se". Não iria conseguir nunca se perdoar. E se Gin estivesse fazendo aquilo somente para detê-la ali por mais tempo. Estava ficando furiosa. – Baka! Pare com isso! – disse tentando recobrar sua consciência.

Ela o empurrou violentamente e após recompor-se, ficou em guarda pronto para atacar Gin.

**Matsumoto:** Gin... não vou perguntar de novo, aonde esta Aizen?

**Ichimaru:** Rangiku-san... isso não foi legal. – ele estava se recuperando do baita empurrão que ela lhe deu. Além do mais, estava desapontado por ela ter interrompido seu momento divertido.

**Matsumoto:** Não vai conseguir me deter aqui dessa maneira, Gin! – sua raiva já estava sendo botada para fora. – Hitsugaya precisa da minha ajuda.

**Ichimaru:** eu e você aqui, sozinhos e só consegue pensar em Hitsugaya-taichou? OO Rangiku-san, pensava que tinha mais consideração por mim.

**Matsumoto:** Eu tinha, já não tenho mais, Ichimaru Gin.

**Ichimaru:** Não mesmo? – ele avançou tão rápido que Matsumoto só pode ver quando ele já estava na sua frente. Habilmente ele arrancou-lhe a zanpakutou de sua mão, certificando-se que não conseguiria mais recupera-la e então, lhe roubou um beijo.

Matsumoto mal pode se recuperar do susto de ter sua zanpakutou roubada e logo já estava sentindo a respiração de Gin próximo a seu rosto. Lentamente ele foi se aproximando até tocar-lhe os lábios e quando o fez, suas mãos agiram e a trouxeram para si fortemente, segurando-a mais uma vez de forma possessiva.

Mal seus lábios se tocaram e ele já forçou uma entrada a qual ela logo cedeu. Não havia o que fazer. Afinal, sempre desejara isso nas sombras. Seus lábios eram frios, tanto quanto sua língua, que parecia uma cobra fazendo um levantamento da toca. Suas mãos logo abandonaram sua cintura para traçarem trilhas por suas costas, delicadas carícias que jamais pensou que ele faria.

Sua frieza aos poucos foi cedendo lugar para um ser desconhecido. Ele enlaçava-a carinhosamente e brincava com seus lábios, prensando ora seu superior entre os dele, ora seu inferior. Matsumoto ao senti-lo dessa maneira deixou de se lembrar da raiva que vinha sentindo por ele. Lá estava aquele a quem amava. Aquele que a ajudara.

Enlaçou seu pescoço, brincando um pouco com seu cabelo branco. E então suas mãos vagarosamente desceram até o peitoral do ex. capitão. Apesar de toda aquela roupa, pode sentir o quanto era forte. Gin estava fazendo o mesmo trajeto que ela, acariciando-lhe seu antebraço para depois ir suavemente até seu pescoço, mas então de súbito parou.

**Ichimaru**: Ah... – disse descontente, separando-se dela por centímetros de forma que ainda conseguisse sentir a respiração um do outro. – Rangiku-san, vou ter que acabar com nossa diversãozinha, vai ficar brava?

**Matsumoto:** Ichimaru Gin. – apesar de querer ficar irritada, naquele momento não conseguia.

**Ichimaru**: Te recompensarei por isto na próxima vez. ;)

**Matsumoto**: Ichimaru Gin... se for se aliar com Aizen novamente, não haverá próxima vez. – disse seriamente, pegando sua zanpakutou que Gin lhe oferecia amistosamente. Porém, nem tentou atacar-lhe.

**Ichimaru**: Ja ne. ;)

Em menos de um segundo, já havia sumido da vista de Matsumoto. Ela ficou por um tempo parada ali, lembrando-se da cena anterior. Aquela face que nunca conseguia imaginar o que pensava.

Deixando Gin de lado, tinha que procurar Hitsugaya. Seu capitão poderia ter morrido neste tempo em que passara com Gin. Se isto tivesse acontecido, caçaria Gin por toda a eternidade. Saiu furiosa, partindo na mesma direção que Gin. Essa direção apontava direto para onde tinha passado a pouco tempo, onde Tousen estava lutando com alguns outros capitães.

--------------

Pouco tempo atrás...

Hinamori estava com Hanatarou naquela escuridão há mais de meia hora. Já estava começando a se irritar, o que fazia Hanatarou ficar mais apavorado ainda e errar alguns caminhos.

Aí ela ficava mais irritada, por que tinham que voltar e ela já estava começando a ficar confusa. Aquilo estava estranho. Mas continuava seguindo seu guia desastrado por aquela imensa escuridão.

**Hinamori:** Quanto tempo falta? U.Ú – sua impaciência estava transparecendo em sua face.

**Hanatarou**: É... não... não muito.

**Hinamori:** Não me lembro disso aqui ser tão grande assim, Hanatarou.

**Hanatarou:** Ahh... estamos no esgoto... vai ser mais fácil por aqui, Hinamori-san.

**Hinamori:** E aonde exatamente vamos sair?

**Hanatarou:** Proximo... próximo a saída de Seireitei.

**Hinamori:** Hanatarou... acho que já passamos por aqui. Ò.ó – ele olhou encabulado para ela, mas prosseguiram. Andaram mais alguns metros e Hinamori parou. – e por aqui também. U.u

Hinamori olhou ameaçadoramente para Hanatarou que entendeu o significado do olhar. Hinamori provavelmente descobrira o que ele estava planejando.

**Hinamori:** Hanatarou...!

Era como se a cada inspirada, sua raiva fosse aumentando. Hanatarou, vendo Hinamori ficar a cada segundo mais irritada, começou a se afastar de perto dela.

**Hinamori:** Tire-me logo daqui, antes que... você não vai nem querer saber, Hanatarou!

Falou irritadíssima, fazendo com que Hanatarou tropeçasse e caísse.

**Hanatarou**: Sumimassen! Sumimassen, Hinamori-san! – estava cerrando os olhos com toda sua força, temendo alguma reação de Hinamori. – Demo... Hitsugaya-taichou... ele me pediu para tentar impedi-la de qualquer maneira!

**Hinamori**: Fez um bom trabalho, mas se continuar com isso, Hanatarou... você vai sofrer as conseqüências! – ela estava com o olhar mais demoníaco que ele já havia visto. Era estranho o que o amor fazia com as pessoas. Estranho nada, medonho.

**Hanatarou:** Hai...hai! Hinamori-san, por aqui, sumimassen!

Ele a pegou pelo pulso e rapidamente a conduziu para outros caminhos, diferentes do que estava fazendo, afinal, estava conduzindo-a em círculos desde o início.

Estava tão irritada ao perceber que Hanatarou vinha lhe enganando que a imagem de Hitsugaya fazendo tudo aquilo para impedi-la também começou a deixá-la zangada, afinal, ele não tinha o direito de fazer tudo isso enquanto ele mesmo provavelmente estaria tomando atitudes precipitadas. Ú.Ú

**Hanatarou:** Pronto, Hinamori-san... subindo aqui, você estará perante o portão de Seireitei. – ele ficou parado, abrindo passagem para Hinamori, que não se mexeu. Talvez pensasse que ainda a enganava.

**Hinamori:** Esta esperando o que? ¬¬ Suba!

**Hanatarou:** Hinamori-san! Quer que eu saia de seireitei com você? O.O... ie... não posso!

**Hinamori:** Suba logo ou quer apanhar primeiro?!

Percebendo que se abusasse muito, Hinamori provavelmente o espancaria, decidiu a obedecer, afinal, não tinha outra saída menos dolorosa.

Assim que subiram na superfície, Hinamori logo tratou de verificar se havia alguém por perto e então puxou Hanatarou. Ele havia conduzido-a corretamente e então pode sair de Seireitei.

**Hanatarou:** Ano... Hinamori-san... tem idéia de onde ir?

**Hinamori:** Hai... – na verdade não tinha certeza, mas sua intuição apontava para lá e a seguiria. Havia ouvido muitas conversas sobre o leste de Rukongai, mas sempre que falavam sobre essa direção, cortavam rapidamente a conversa.

**Hanatarou:** Hinamori-san... quando encontrar Aizen, o que pretende fazer? – ele olhou-a curioso. Estavam já percorrendo algumas estradas, indo por caminhos onde havia menos pessoas para prosseguirem mais rapidamente.

**Hinamori:** ...

A menção de Aizen fazia várias imagens virem à tona. Não sabia ao certo porque tanto queria encontrá-lo, se estava com raiva ou se ainda o venerava. Mais provável a ultima. Queria ter esperanças de que não fora culpa dele, de que ele ainda era seu bom e carinhoso capitão.

Precisava vê-lo. Precisava tirar aquilo a limpo, se não, não conseguiria suportar a confusão que sua mente fazia. Não sabia no que acreditar.

Estava cada vez indo mais rápido, dificultando Hanatarou acompanha-la, mas sentia que precisava chegar o mais rápido possível. Sentia que algo estava acontecendo.

Depois de um bom tempo correndo ali em silêncio com Hanatarou, começou a sentir a presença de Tousen.

Ele não estava sozinho. Havia mais capitães ali. Parou para averiguar o que estava acontecendo nas sombras. E pode ver, capitães, tenentes, Tousen praticamente acabado, mas nada de Hitsugaya por ali.

Quando estava partindo, pode ver alguém chegando, era Gin. Gin pegou Tousen e rapidamente saiu daquele meio. Komamura pareceu ficar extremamente zangado com a fuga de Tousen. Parecia que era o único que estava lutando contra este.

Mal viu Gin saindo dali e voltou a correr. Pressentia que algo estava acontecendo ali próximo. Precisava se apressar.

**Hanatarou:** Tousen e Gin... mas nada de Aizen... – ao notar Hinamori se afastando, mal pode acompanhá-la. Ela saiu dali tão depressa que a perdeu de vista. – Hinamori-san! Oo

Não se importou de deixar Hanatarou para trás. Ele já havia ajudado-a e muito. Precisava ir atrás de assuntos só seus, ele não deveria interferir. Afinal, talvez até iria atrapalhará mais.

Continuou correndo por menos de uma hora até começar a sentir e também a ver.

As gramas, árvores, flores, até mesmo alguns animais de pequeno porte estavam congelados. Seguiu a trilha congelada até onde sentia a presença de Aizen. Aquela trilha só podia ter sido feita por uma pessoa.

Cautelosamente atravessou a moita mais próxima e então o viu. Lá estava Hitsugaya, só conseguiu vê-lo, mas sentia Aizen por perto também.

**Hinamori**: SHIROU-KUN! O.O

Ela correu desesperadamente até o capitão caído no chão. Ele tentava insistentemente se levantar, mas seus ferimentos, os vários cortes, o sangue jorrava por quase todos eles, estava pálido, fraco, mas mesmo assim, mantinha-se empunhando sua zanpakutou. Não a soltaria e tentaria até o ultimo suspiro vingar Hinamori.

Ao ver aquela cena. Seu amigo todo ensangüentado, a beira da morte, não pode se conter e foi até ele.

**Hitsugaya:** Hin...Hinamori... fuja... – disse assustado. Havia se espantado com a presença dela ali, mas já imaginava que isto poderia acontecer. Só não esperava que ela o encontrasse neste estado.

**Hinamori:** Shiiu! – Hinamori repreendeu-o de tentar se levantar, se o fizesse, poderia morrer. Algumas lágrimas estavam voltando a seus tão cansados olhos. – Shirou-kun... pare! Seu baka!

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamo.. ri... saia daqui!

**Hinamori:** Iê! Não vou deixá-lo! – disse determinada, o obrigando a se sentar no chão. O que não foi nada difícil, devido ao seu estado.

**Aizen:** Hinamori-chan. – Aizen a chamou, olhando-a carinhosamente como sempre. Desde que correra até Hitsugaya se esquecera completamente de Aizen, mas agora, aquele sorriso.

**Hinamori:** Aizen-taichou! – ela parou de dar atenção a Hitsugaya para voltar-se ao ex. capitão. Ele não parecia nada com aquele assassino... aquilo deveria estar errado... Aizen era uma boa pessoa.

**Aizen:** Hinamori-chan... Hitsugaya-kun tentou me matar... – sua cara parecia um pouco mais assustada, mostrando-se inocente.

**Hitsugaya: **Hina... Hinamori... não ouça-o! – disse ríspido, mas Hinamori já parecia estar absorvida com seus próprios pensamentos, não o escutaria.

**Aizen:** Eu somente me defendi, Hinamori-chan... não queria que isto acontecesse. – seu tom falso tentando iludir Hinamori fazia Hitsugaya enfurecer-se.

Hitsugaya estava travando uma luta para se levantar. Estava ficando furioso como antes, mas a diferença era que já não tinha mais forças nem para se erguer ou falar. Precisava impedir Aizen de falar, antes que este acabasse por vez colocando Hinamori novamente contra ele.

Continuaaaaa...

-----------------

_Ficou chato a parte do Gin e da Matsumoto, neh... gomen, eles definitivamente não são meu forte u.ú_

_Agradeço muito por todas as reviews e a todos os que estão acompanhando Full Moon!! Ti fofo, já tem 15 reviews!!!! xD to ficando viciada ¬¬_

_Esse capítulo foi dedicado a todos vocês: Mari-chan, Dayu Oura, Saky-Moon, gualtinho, Samuel, Hyuuga Mitha, Sakura-chan, domo arigato._

_xD_

_Agora, partindo pra um lado pessoal, eu to tendo que estudar muuuito, por isso ta complicado pra escrever e também, no próximo final de semana vou ter prova escrita do aikidô no sábado e o exame pra faixa roxa no domingo... ou seja, não vou conseguir chegar perto do teclado... gomen... mas prometo que o sétimo vai estar bem legal... n.n_

_Aé, no sétimo vou voltar um pouquinho no tempo... afinal, dei um saltinho aí pra deixar mais suspense sobre a luta de Hitsugaya e Aizen... daqui a pouco vocês vão ficar com raiva de mim por tanto enrolar pra fazer essa luta "esconde atrás da cadeira"... mas no sétimo, prometo, luta entre Aizen e Hitsugaya.. heheh_

_Ahh.. não se esqueçam de reviews!!!!!! É tão fácil, não custa nadinha, qto mais melhor sai a fic!!! n.n_

_Ja ne_

_Abraçãaaoo_

_Kissus e tudu di bom pra vcs_


	7. Chapter 7

_Buuuuuuu... oia só, consegui postar antes n.n _

_Tão vendo como me preocupo com vocês?! xD fiquei doida tentando arrumar dias para escrever._

_Consegui terminar de estudar alguns dias antes e pude escrever aos poucos... bom.. eu fiz um pouco com sono, mas acho que é o melhor que conseguiria xD_

_Se tiver erros gráficos ou outros, avisem... bom... boa leitura..._

_Bleach não me pertence... T-T_

_-----------------_

**Aizen:** Pena que não passará de Tousen para morrer nas minhas mãos. – seu tom falso de desapontamento seguiram o próximo passo de Tousen.

**Tousen:** Bankai... Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma…

Tousen começou a ativar seu bankai.

----------------

Hitsugaya já sabia o que o esperava. Sabia perfeitamente como derrotá-lo e já estava se preparando quando um vulto parou na frente de Tousen, o fazendo parar de ativar sua bankai.

Tousen ficou ali, quieto, escutando aquele que havia interferido em sua luta.

**Komamura**: Hitsugaya-taichou, deixe-o comigo, por favor.

**Hitsugaya:** Hai... arigato, Komamura-taichou.

**Aizen:** Tousen...

**Tousen:** Hai... não se preocupe, logo o acompanharei.

**Komamura:** Tousen... – o capitão estava com os dentes a mostra para o seu ex-amigo, sua fúria estava transbordando-lhe nos olhos.

No entanto, Hitsugaya não prestava atenção aos dois. Só tinha olhos para uma única pessoa. A que estava bem a sua frente, com um sorriso cínico.

Aizen olhou friamente para Hitsugaya antes de usar o shumpo e partir dali. Decidido, Hitsugaya foi atrás dele.

A perseguição não durou muito. Aizen estava se afastando bastante de Tousen e Komamura. No entanto, na velocidade em que estavam logo alcançaram um lugar distante e Aizen decidiu parar, por fim, com aquela caça.

**Aizen:** Parece que quer mesmo morrer hoje, Hitsugaya-kun...

Hitsugaya nem se importou em esperá-lo falar mais alguma coisa. Logo avançou em direção ao ex-capitão, sua fúria estava ansiando pela vingança.

**Aizen:** Ora... acalme-se, aproveite seus últimos momentos.

**Hitsugaya:** Aproveite os seus, Aizen!

**Aizen:** Tsh... até parece que tem chances! – Ele se desviou de um ataque de Hitsugaya, que visava cortar-lhe a cabeça. – Não é porque já foi considerado um geniozinho, que ainda o é.

**Hitsugaya:** Cale-se.

Ele avançou e avançou. Atacava sem cessar. No entanto, ambos sabiam que os ataques eram só para medir a diferença de forças. E a conclusão era a mesma. Não seria páreo para Aizen. Mas tinha que tentar.

Aizen ainda nem havia desembainhado sua zanpakutou. Estava tão tranqüilo que zangava ainda mais Hitsugaya.

Tanto treino e esforço e mesmo assim não eram o suficiente. Como poderia suportar viver sem se vingar por Hinamori?

Era fraco. Estava fraco. Cada vez mais fraco. Todos a sua volta melhoravam e ele continuava fraco.

Com tanta perturbação, acabou por esquecendo sua cautela e atacando violentamente Aizen.

**Aizen: **Você é fraco... Hitsugaya-kun... – zombou do mais novo capitão. Este já não tinha mais calma. Já não raciocinava perfeitamente como sempre fizera.

**Hitsugaya:** Souten ni zase! Hyourinmaru!

O tão maravilhoso dragão de Hitsugaya apareceu. Todo o frio invadiu aquele ambiente. Hitsugaya estava em seu habitat de raiva e ódio.

Tudo estava se congelando. Não conseguia se controlar com toda aquela fúria. Aizen parecia se divertir com a cena. Afinal, apreciava também o frio.

**Aizen:** Hitsugaya-kun, acha mesmo que conseguirá alguma coisa com isto? – provocou-o, no entanto, Hitsugaya já estava em algum outro plano, não ouvia, não se zangava, já havia ultrapassado seu limite de fúria a tal ponto que nada mais o poderia enfurecer.

Seus olhos estavam opacos, sem o brilho comum do capitão. Sua frieza gelava e congelava o ar e tudo a sua volta. O dragão, mais do que nunca, estava mais forte, mais frio, ganhará forças devido ao ódio.

Hitsugaya lançou o dragão contra Aizen. Uma, duas, três vezes, mas Aizen se desviava sem usar sua zanpakutou. O capitão continuava mesmo assim, não cansava de tentar. Mas seus golpes cada vez estavam mais ligeiros. Estava hora ou outra surpreendendo Aizen.

**Aizen:** Nada que possa que vangloriar... Hitsugaya-kun.

**Hitsugaya**: Aizen... cale-se. – a frieza também havia tomado lugar em sua voz. Mesmo nela, não havia a vida que antes possuía.

**Aizen:** O ódio te dominou... interessante.

**Hitsugaya:** Bankai.

Ganhou então, partes do dragão como a cauda e as asas. Com velocidade acima de seu normal, avançou com sua zanpakutou contra Aizen.

**Aizen:** O mesmo golpe não vai funcionar... que morrer assim?

**Hitsugaya**: Baka.

Assim que Hitsugaya avançou apontando sua zanpakutou para o peito de Aizen, este começou a sorrir. Era da mesma maneira da outra vez, só que agora não seria acertado. Antes que congelasse Aizen, sua calda foi em direção a ele e ambas, zanpakutou e cauda encurralaram Aizen, ele conseguiu escapar da armadilha, no entanto, não conseguiu ferir Hitsugaya.

**Aizen:** Hitsugaya-kun... sua ultima chance de desistir... já passou.

Hitsugaya então começou a sentir o sangue jorrar pelo seu peito. Aizen havia perfurado-o de forma tão rápida que só sentiu alguns segundos depois.

**Aizen:** É impossível me vencer... – foi então que ele notou um pequeno rasgo em suas vestes, mas insignificante.

Hitsugaya sabia disto. Desde o início em que começara a luta sabia que jamais conseguiria vencer. No entanto, não podia ficar ali parado. Precisava tentar, mesmo que não fosse nem arranha-lo. Precisava descarregar sua raiva. Seu ódio.

**Hitsugaya:** Dane-se.

E avançou várias vezes. Nas primeiras, Aizen se desviou. Mas então, perdendo a paciência, cortou-lhe de raspão o braço, sendo que Hitsugaya conseguiu escapar por pouco de ter seu braço decepado. E Aizen continuou, cortes em suas pernas, mais uma perfuração em seu peito, desviado de um ponto letal por Hitsugaya e mais um corte em seu ombro.

No final, já não agüentava mais. Sua bankai já estava para sumir. Só se podia ver sangue jorrado do capitão. O gelo, a grama, já estava tudo pintado com sua tinta vermelha. Sua respiração estava ficando difícil. A dor em seu corpo quase não era sentida.

**Aizen:** Como sou generoso, Hitsugaya-kun... vou por fim ao seu sofrimento.

Aizen parou em frente a Hitsugaya, pronto para perfurar-lhe a garganta. E assim que o ia fazer, Hitsugaya escapou por muito pouco usando o shumpo e parou atrás de Aizen.

**Aizen:** Pensa que vai ficar fugindo para sempre?

Logo Hitsugaya estava com mais um corte que nem ao menos conseguiu enxergar. Fora arremessado para longe, sua bankai foi desativada.

Sua frieza estava se perdendo. Seus próprios músculos já não o obedeciam. Ele foi de encontro com a grama e capotou por alguns metros adiantes.

**Aizen:** Me cansei.

Começou então sua longa e lenta caminhada até Hitsugaya, com sua zanpakutou já cheia de sangue deste. Foi caminhando para a execução de Hitsugaya.

Foi então que uma alucinação lhe veio. Hinamori apareceu por uma moita. Seus olhos voltados somente para ele.

**Hinamori**: SHIROU-KUN!

Ela parecia desesperada consigo. Não, devia ser apenas uma ilusão, mas... Aizen também a olhava. Tentou insistentemente se levantar, mas a dor, que antes não sentia, começou a aparecer toda de uma vez, todos os ferimentos, como se fossem feitos naquele mesmo momento. Aquela dor imensa o fez voltar ao chão quase com seus sentidos perdidos. Sua mão, seu corpo, o chão, tudo estava repleto do sangue que lhe saía de seu corpo.

Hinamori começou a vir até ele. Aquela sensação de ela vir até ele primeiro o alegrou um pouco, no entanto, a dor o desviou sua atenção. Sua preocupação também.

**Hitsugaya:** Hin...Hinamori... fuja...

**Hinamori:** Shiiu! – Hinamori repreendeu-o de tentar se levantar, se o fizesse, poderia morrer. Algumas lágrimas estavam voltando aos olhos tão cansados de Hinamori. Aquela preocupação que ela demonstrava trazia-lhe uma ligeira sensação de paz. – Shirou-kun... pare! Seu baka!

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamo.. ri... saia daqui! – ela então veio e o abraçou, tentando conter o sangramento, sujando suas mãos.

**Hinamori:** Iê! Não vou deixá-lo! – disse determinada, o obrigando a se sentar no chão. O que não foi nada difícil, devido ao seu estado e também a sua falta de vontade de relutar contra mãos tão delicadas e carinhosas.

**Aizen:** Hinamori-chan. – Aizen a chamou, olhando-a carinhosamente como sempre. Aquele que estava esquecido, fez Hitsugaya esquecer aquela sensação maravilhosa do afeto de Hinamori por si.

**Hinamori:** Aizen-taichou!

Logo Hinamori já estava em pé, esquecendo o capitão. Queria, mas sua dor já não o permitia odiar Aizen como queria. Sempre Aizen que recebia a atenção. Seus afetos, sua preocupação eram sempre voltados a ele primeiro. Aquilo o irritava. Ou melhor, o deixavam com um pouco, bastante, ciúmes.

**Aizen:** Hinamori-chan... Hitsugaya-kun tentou me matar... – sua cara parecia um pouco mais assustada, mostrando-se inocente.

Aquilo foi como se tivessem tacado um enorme balde de gelo sobre si. Como podia ser tão falso. Mesmo neste momento, tentar colocá-lo contra si, já não bastava ter toda a atenção dela voltada para si?!

**Hitsugaya: **Hina... Hinamori... não ouça-o! – disse ríspido, mas assustado ao ver Hinamori tão absorvida em seus pensamentos.

**Aizen:** Eu somente me defendi, Hinamori-chan... não queria que isto acontecesse. – As palavras venenosas de Aizen irritavam profundamente, mais do que isso, Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya estava travando uma luta para se levantar. Estava ficando furioso como antes, mas a diferença era que já não tinha mais forças nem para se erguer ou falar. Precisava impedir Aizen de falar, antes que este acabasse por vez colocando Hinamori novamente contra ele.

----------

Hinamori já estava entregue a seus próprios pensamentos. A aparição de Aizen a fez se esquecer de Hitsugaya que estava agonizando a seu lado na tentativa de impedir Aizen falar mais.

**Hinamori:** Aizen-taichou... o que...?

**Aizen:** Hinamori-chan... Hitsugaya-kun veio me atacar! – ele começou a se aproximar de Hinamori como se pedisse perdão a ela.

**Hitsugaya**: Aizen! – ao falar, começou a cuspir um pouco de sangue, mas mesmo assim, Aizen pareceu ignorá-lo, assim como Hinamori.

**Aizen:** Eu pretendia tê-la levado comigo, Hinamori-chan... mas pensei que ficaria mais segura aqui...

**Hinamori:** Me levar?

Seus olhos opacos, sem brilhos, estavam assustando Hitsugaya. Temia que Aizen a fizesse mata-lo. No estado em que se encontrava, ela seria bem capaz mesmo. Precisava impedir que Aizen a envenenasse.

**Hitsugaya**: Hina... – mais sangue foi jorrado ao chão, mas mesmo assim não desistiu de falar. – Hinamori! Não o... ouça...!

**Aizen:** Hinamori-chan, venha comigo! Vamos para um lugar seguro! – Aizen continuava a se aproximar de Hinamori, agora estendendo sua mão para ela, mostrando-se de forma acolhedora.

**Hitsugaya**: AIZEN! Não se aproxime da Momo! – estava tentando reunir suas forças para levantar, mas repleto de ferimentos como estava, somente conseguia jorrar mais sangue através de sua boca.

**Aizen:** Hinamori-chan... Hitsugaya-kun a usou como isca para me trazer de volta a soul society!

**Hitsugaya:** Não seja... ridículo! Hinamori!

No entanto, não sentia confiança quando olhava para Hinamori. Ela estava pálida, estranha. Não se movia, olhando fixamente o chão enquanto Aizen se aproximava dela.

**Aizen:** Vamos... vamos embora daqui, Hinamori-chan!

**Hitsugaya:** AIZEN! Deixe-a em paz!

**Aizen:** Hinamori, venha... Hitsugaya-kun só quer seu mal... – agora ele já estava próximo de Hinamori, menos de um metro de distância para o desespero de Hitsugaya. E continuava a estender a mão para Hinamori.

**Hitsugaya:** HINAMORI! – disse vendo-a mexer seus dedos.

**Aizen: **Venha, Hinamori-chan.

**Hitsugaya:** DESGRAÇADO!

Hitsugaya em toda sua fúria conseguiu reunir suas últimas energias para se levantar e tentar atacar Aizen. No entanto, quando o fez, Hinamori voltou-se para ele e foi até ele, impedindo-lhe de se aproximar de Aizen.

**Hitsugaya:** Hina...mori! – sua surpresa foi tamanha ao vê-la caindo nas teias de Aizen que ficou paralisado segurando seus ferimentos.

Hinamori não o encarava, estava com os braços esticados impedindo-o de passar, pondo-se na frente dos dois.

**Aizen:** Isso, Hinamori-chan...

Hinamori então lentamente foi levantando seu olhar para Hitsugaya. O que ele viu o fez ficar ainda mais pasmo. As lágrimas haviam cessado, mas ainda permaneciam algumas ali, fazendo seus olhos adquirirem um belo brilho. Eles encararam Hitsugaya de uma forma diferente, de uma maneira que jamais pensara que faria.

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun... – aqueles olhos castanhos estavam tão profundos que ele ficou ali, perdido naquela imensidão bela, esquecendo-se completamente de Aizen e de seus ferimentos. Jamais pensara que teria tais olhares voltados para si mesmo.

Mas então algo o fez perder essa conexão. Sua tosse e mais um pouco de sangue jorrados no chão o fizeram cair de joelhos no chão.

Para mais surpresa ainda, Hinamori ajoelhou-se junto dele e o abraçou.

**Hinamori:** SHIRO-KUN! – ela estava nitidamente desesperada. Olhava os ferimentos de Hitsugaya assustada. Aquele abraço fizeram Hitsugaya por fim conseguir um pouco de paz. Ela o abraçara com tanto carinho, que começou a se perguntar se as palavras de Aizen fizeram ou não efeito.

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori... – sua voz saiu abafada, mas mostrou sua surpresa com o ato dela. No entanto, Aizen ainda estava ali, Hinamori corria perigo. – vou tentar segura-lo, saia daqui!

**Hinamori**: Hitsugaya-taichou... não ouse se levantar. – ela falou seriamente, pondo-se de pé na frente de Hitsugaya.

**Aizen:** Uhn?!

**Hitsugaya:** O que... urgh... pensa que vai fazer, Hinamori?

**Hinamori:** Aizen-taichou... como pôde tentar me colocar... – ela abaixou a cabeça para levantar com os olhos mais demoníacos que aqueles dois homens já haviam presenciado.

**Aizen:** Uf... bom... vou terminar o trabalho daquele dia então, matando dois pombinhos de uma só vez... – ele olhou enfezado para Hinamori, tentando passar-lhe medo, mas Hinamori permaneceu fixa, com seus olhos zangados, furiosos. Estava determinada.

**Hinamori:** Traidor! – ela avançou para ele então.

Hitsugaya jamais a tinha visto assim, mesmo quando lutara contra Kira ela não possuía aqueles olhares demoníacos. Realmente teria medo de enfrentá-la. Sua energia espiritual estava assombrosa. Bom lembrar-se de não a enfezar.

Ela avançou e tentou por várias vezes atacar Aizen, que se divertia somente se defendendo com tranqüilidade.

**Aizen:** Hinamori-chan... não adianta.

**Hinamori:** Hajike! Tobiume! – furiosamente, ela atirou bolas de fogo bem maiores do que as suas normais, estavam mais rápidas também. As imensas bolas de fogo foram duas, três, quatro vezes de encontro com Aizen, o fazendo se desviar.

Os lugares onde as bolas de fogo atingiam começavam a pegar fogo quando não devastavam parte das árvores.

Continuou assim até que Aizen a surpreendeu, parando atrás dela.

**Aizen:** Hinamori-chan... mesmo debilitada deste jeito consegue lutar desta maneira... não esperava isto de você... mas não é o suficiente.

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori!

**Aizen:** Diga tchau para seu amiguinho, Hinamori-chan.

**Hitsugaya:** HINAMORI!

Desesperado, tentou se levantar, mas jamais o conseguiria a tempo. Não, aquilo não poderia acontecer. Novamente aquela situação em que não podia fazer nada para salva-la.

Os olhos arregalados de Hinamori apertaram seu coração. Ela olhava-o com ternura, como se estivesse se despedindo.

------------------------

_Nossa... que sono... to quase capotando aqui, que sonooo!!!_

_Mari-chan: Fiquei tão contente que você gostou da parte do Gin e da Matsumoto.. n.n... pelo menos uma eu sei que gostou, já valeu muiiitooooo, o suficiente, para ter me esforçado!!! Domo arigato xD --- fiquei dando saltinhus!_

_Agradeço de coração e com muitos beijos a todos o que me mandam reviews e acompanham Full Moon... e continuem porque se não, não consigo me inspirar._

_Quanto aos que só lêem, não custa nada deixar alguma review também, néh T-T_

_Um abração para vocês e me desejem sorte no exame pra faixa roxa xD.._

_Sono... sono... sono... fui dormir!_

_Ja ne_

_------------_

_Respondendo as reviews:_

_Dayu Oura: OO' "medo"... calma calma!!!! sinto a mesma coisa em relação a Hinamori, se eu a matar eu me mato também xD aaaéé.. valeu pela dicas dos emoticons, melhora bastante n.n e você não comentou no cap. anterior T-T sniff_

_Hyuuga Mitha: domo arigato, eu queria fazer o shiro acabar com o Aizen, mas iria fugir muito do anime T-T, aí tive que fazer assim u.u_

_naná: que lindo!! mais uma mandando reviews!!!!!! ti bom q vc ta gostandu,, fico tão contente lendo as reviews, continue mandando!!!! xD_

_Oia ti fofo, já no primeiro dia tem 3 reviews... meu coração quase saltou! xD_

_Domo arigato_

_ja ne_


	8. Chapter 8

_Buuuu_

_Bom... "temendo as ameaças de morte"... oo... heheh, espero que gostem.._

_Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, e também pela ameaça de morte xD... é tão lindo deixar em dúvida sobre o que vai acontecer n.n_

_Bleach infelizmente não me pertence u.ú_

_Boa diversãooo..._

**------------------**

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori!

**Aizen:** Diga tchau para seu amiguinho, Hinamori-chan.

**Hitsugaya:** HINAMORI!

Desesperado, tentou se levantar, mas jamais o conseguiria a tempo. Não, aquilo não poderia acontecer. Novamente aquela situação em que não podia fazer nada para salva-la.

Os olhos arregalados de Hinamori apertaram seu coração. Ela olhava-o com ternura, como se estivesse se despedindo.

-----------------------

_Capitulo 8_

Seu coração estava sendo esmagado. Mal podia se mexer, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mesmo que seu corpo não obedecesse, que seus sentidos já tivessem se perdido, precisava ir até lá.

Aos poucos, tremendo, totalmente fraco, foi se levantando. Apoiou-se em sua zanpakutou quando finalmente conseguiu ficar de pé, curvado nela. No entanto, sangue e mais sangue foi jorrado.

**Aizen:** Hitsugaya-kun, vou lhe dar o privilégio de ver um trabalho bem feito. – sorriu desdenhoso, tendo o pescoço de Hinamori na mira de sua zanpakutou.

Ainda sorrindo, foi levemente passando a zanpakutou pelo pescoço da shinigami, deixando um traço vermelho, que logo começou a escorrer lentamente.

Hinamori, ao sentir a gélida espada cortando-lhe levemente seu pescoço, não pode impedir uma exclamação de dor. No entanto, Aizen só estava brincando, o corte fora só para provocar ainda mais Hitsugaya.

**Hitsugaya:** HINAMORI! – prosseguia em direção a Hinamori em pequenos passos, mas era o que conseguia com seu estado extremamente debilitado. Era tamanha dor que já não a sentia. Forçava-se inimaginavelmente para rápido chegar, mas era impossível.

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun... pare! – disse vendo o amigo quase se matando para caminhar.

**Aizen:** Uf... isso esta me entediando... acho que já me divertir demais... – ele então puxa sua zanpakutou e ganhando velocidade parte para o pescoço de Hinamori.

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun... eu... te... – ela fechou os olhos esperando o golpe.

**Aizen:** Você...

Um vento estranho percorreu-lhe a face, a voz de Aizen estava distante. Hinamori ao escutá-lo, abre os olhos e percebe que esta nos braços de alguém.

**Yoruichi**: Aizen... – ela deu um sorrisinho confiante, com Hinamori em suas mãos.

Hitsugaya pareceu não se conter de tanto alívio, por alguns segundos sentira que sua quase acabada vida não tinha sentido.

Yoruichi soltou Hinamori, que mal estava entendendo o que havia acontecido. Em um segundo estava com Aizen recebendo uma quase chave, com a zanpakutou prestes a decepar-lhe, e no outro, carregada por Yoruichi.

**Hinamori:** Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruichi**: Você esta bem?

**Hinamori:** Hai... demo...

Mas o barulho de algo caindo despertou a atenção das duas. O capitão estava agonizando no chão.

**Yoruichi**: Vá ajudar Hitsugaya-taichou. Depressa!

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi-sama... Hitsugaya-taichou!

Logo outros shinigamis começaram a aparecer, encurralando Aizen. Hinamori não deu mais atenção ao que acontecia ali. Somente uma coisa martelava em sua mente. A vida de seu amigo de infância.

Ao vê-la em segurança, Hitsugaya deixou-se sucumbir pelos seus ferimentos. Sua fraqueza era tanta que desabou no chão quase perdendo a consciência. Hinamori, ao vê-lo caindo daquela maneira, correu ao seu encontro desesperada.

**Hinamori**: Shiro-kun... agüente! – ela suplicou-lhe, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e levantando-o um pouco do chão, colocando sua cabeça delicadamente apoiada em seu ombro. Vendo aqueles olhos opacos do capitão, Hinamori não conseguiu se conter e o abraçou como nunca fizera antes.

Seu abraço era tão forte que Hitsugaya foi quase esmagado.

**Hitsugaya:** Hoi...itai! – tentou fracamente chamar-lhe a atenção, fazendo-a embaraçadamente afrouxar o abraço.

**Hinamori:** Sumimassem!

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori... eu...

Aqueles olhos castanhos tão próximos a si, aqueles braços desesperados segurando-o o fizeram se sentir um pouco melhor, no entanto, a palavra fraco ainda ecoava em sua mente. Aquele veneno de Aizen havia feito efeito.

Não conseguira novamente salvar a vida da pessoa de quem amava. Isso estava matando-lhe mais do que seus próprios ferimentos.

**Hinamori:** Shiuu! Unohana-taichou esta vindo... você vai... você vai ficar bem! Tem que ficar! Shiro-kun... agüente!

Aquela preocupação toda o fez se esquecer brevemente de Aizen e concentrar-se somente nas maravilhas castanhas à sua frente.

Hitsugaya estava debilitado, mas mesmo assim quis acatar o impulso de levantar sua mão em direção ao rosto de Hinamori. Antes de ir, precisava acariciar-lhe, precisava tocá-la. Dizer-lhe o que sentia.

Assim que tocou suas bochechas, Hinamori corou e ficou encarando-o curiosa e assustada. No entanto, ele já a olhava decidido com seus sentimentos. Ele delicadamente trouxe seu rosto para próximo do seu, tão rápido que Hinamori só pode notar quando já estavam prestes a tocarem os lábios.

Fracamente se levantou para alcançar os lábios de Hinamori. Ela estava com uma coloração rosada em sua face, deixando-a ainda mais atraente aos olhos do capitão. Enfim seu desejo se realizou após tanto tempo esperando. Tocou-lhe os lábios, prensando-os levemente. Estavam úmidos e quentes, eram tão macios que não conseguia mais pensar em mais nada. O tempo havia parado.

Hinamori sentia o mesmo em relação à Hitsugaya, mas ao sentir os lábios dele com gosto de sangue, começou a desesperar-se. Por fim Hitsugaya os separou, virando-se para outro lado com a finalidade de não cuspir sangue em Hinamori.

Hinamori estava petrificada vendo tanto sangue jorrar de Hitsugaya. Por fim, quando seu corpo pareceu dar-lhe paz, ele voltou-se para Hinamori e limpou-lhe os restos de lágrimas, mas ao fazer isso, mais começaram a cair. Sua mão estava fria, seu rosto, seu corpo estavam pálidos.

**Hitsugaya:** Hina... mori...

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun... não! Você não vai... NÃOOO!– e despencou a chorar quando sentiu a mão dele escorregar e cair no chão. Continuou segurando-o em seus braços até Unohana chegar.

Quando chegou, Hinamori não soltava Hitsugaya de jeito nenhum, havia segurado-o de jeito tão forte que não aceitava que ninguém o tirasse de si. Chorava tanto, que Unohana teve que pedir ajuda para controlá-la.

**Unohana:** Hinamori-san! Hinamori! – chamou-lhe a atenção várias vezes – Hitsugaya-taichou ainda esta vivo. – disse tentando fazer Hinamori soltar o capitão.

**Hinamori:** Are..?! – ela o soltou imediatamente para que fosse tratado, atordoada com a idéia de perdê-lo. – Shiro-kun esta...?! – e então ela saltou no pescoço da capitã não contendo a alegria.

**Unohana:** Acalme-se, os ferimentos dele são graves, mas só está inconsciente.

**Hinamori:** Ele... ele vai ficar bem?

**Unohana:** vamos... vamos voltar... – ela deu-lhe um singelo sorriso, tentando conforta-la.

**Hinamori:** Ano... e Aizen-taichou? oO – Foi só então que se deu conta que ele havia escapado, provavelmente com Tousen e Gin. Afinal, até o comandante Yamamoto estava ali.

Todos os capitães ali prestavam atenção nela e em Hitsugaya. Logo pode reparar em alguns risinhos abafados, o que a fez corar-se imediatamente. Matsumoto vinha ao seu encontro para ajudá-la abafando mais sorrisos maliciosos, enquanto Hitsugaya era levado e tratado urgentemente por Unohana.

Havia vários outros capitães ali, ficara surpresa da forma que não perceberá ninguém se aproximando e nem o tumulto de Tousen e Gin aparecendo e depois sumindo com Aizen. Medrosos com a chegada do comandante. Por pouco ele não lhes deu uma surra.

**Matsumoto:** Hinamori-chan... Hitsugaya-taichou... Hitsugaya-taichou esta...?! – ela estava extremamente preocupada, apesar de intrigada com a cena que acabara de presenciar.

**Hinamori:** Ainda esta vivo... mas, Unohana-taichou disse que os ferimentos são graves...

**Matsumoto:** Hitsugaya-taichou... – estava pensativa, lembrando-se de sua luta com Ichimaru - Ano... o que você esta fazendo aqui?! oO

**Hinamori:** Ah... heheh... – encabulada, foi atrás de Unohana que havia colocado Hitsugaya dentro da boca de sua arraia gigante.

**Unohana:** Venham comigo. – disse pedindo para Hinamori e Matsumoto subirem na arraia, o que elas rapidamente obedeceram.

**Matsumoto:** Hitsugaya-taichou, como ele esta?

**Unohana:** Bom... tratei os graves ferimentos rapidamente, no entanto, tudo depende dele e de sua vontade de viver... parece-me que ele esta lutando muito. – ela olhou para Hinamori com um sorriso um pouco malicioso, fazendo-a corar.

**Matsumoto:** Heheh... Hinamori-chan... quietinha, mas...

**Hinamori:** Matsumoto-san! Pare! – suplicou a tenente para que parasse com as maliciosas indiretas. Aquilo a deixava extremamente constrangida, mas Matsumoto e Unohana-taichou divertiam-se com esse constrangimento.

**Unohana:** No entanto, se Hitsugaya-kun sobreviver, ele vai precisar de muito repouso. Nada de vocês...

**Hinamori:** UNOHANA-TAICHOU! OO

Mesmo que a capitã estivesse tentando faze-las descontrair, seu pensamento era sempre voltado a ele. À sua saúde.

Mas o que mais lhe vinha à mente era a recente cena dele a puxando para roubar-lhe um beijo. Inconsciente, tocou seus lábios com a mão, notando que restava ali um pouco de sangue de Hitsugaya. O gesto de Hinamori não foi despercebido por Matsumoto, que a olhava amistosamente.

Assim que chegaram em Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho, Unohana logo levou Hitsugaya para um quarto e começou a tratar dele intensivamente, tendo uma equipe pronta para recebe-lo ali.

Enquanto isso, Hinamori e Matsumoto ficaram lá fora esperando impacientes por notícias do pequeno capitão.

**Hanatarou**: Hinamori-san! – o shinigami veio ao seu encontro, com um pouco de alívio e ainda com um pouco de medo da tenente.

**Hinamori**: Hanatarou-kun!

**Hanatarou:** Hitsugaya-taichou... esta...?!

**Hinamori:** Iê... Unohana-taichou esta tratando dele.

**Matsumoto:** Hinamori, você esta sangrando.

Foi então que se lembrou de seu corte feito por Aizen. E não só desse ferimento, seu antigo ferimento estava dolorido também, mas felizmente, não estava sangrando.

**Hanatarou:** Hinamori-san... deixe-me cuidar disto.

Assim que Hanatarou terminou, Hinamori foi ordenada a voltar a seu antigo quarto, suas suplicas para ficar ao lado da porta de Hitsugaya foram negadas, para seu desapontamento. Para consolá-la, Matsumoto ficou ao seu lado, ou melhor, para vigiá-la de uma nova tentativa de fuga.

Hinamori deitou-se em sua cama, com seus pensamentos voltados inteiramente para ele, enquanto Matsumoto possuía um estranho olhar longínquo. Seus pensamentos estavam em uma única figura que possuía um cínico sorriso.

**Matsumoto:** Hinamori-chan... se você não tivesse chegado lá aquela hora, Hitsugaya-taichou teria morrido, não é?

**Hinamori:** Acho... acho que sim... – ela baixou a cabeça ao se lembrar da imagem do amigo extremamente ferido.

**Matsumoto:** Eu podia ter chegado a tempo... – disse para si mesma, enquanto praguejava contra Ichimaru. – Baka...

**Hinamori:** Nani?

**Matsumoto:** Iê... – e então, do nada, mudando seu semblante, chegou mais perto de Hinamori com o sorriso malicioso de volta. – Hinamori-chan... Hitsugaya-taichou realmente gosta muito de você...

Hinamori ficou tão corada que não conseguiu falar nada, somente olhar aterrorizada e embaraçada para Matsumoto, torcendo para que a amiga não insistisse em tal assunto delicado.

**Matsumoto:** E você também! – ela cutucou Hinamori e começou a apertar-lhe as bochechas, deixando-as vermelhas e doloridas.

**Hinamori:** Matsumoto-san... para! Itai!

**Unohana:** Oo... ahh... com licença...

A capitã, encabulada com a ação das duas, ficou ali se divertindo à custa do embaraçamento de Hinamori, que logo foi substituído por preocupação.

**Matsumoto:** xD

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun... como ele...?

Unohana olhou as duas tenentes por um tempo e então abriu um largo sorriso.

**Unohana**: Fora de perigo.

O alívio percorreu-lhe as veias. Hinamori euforicamente abraçou Matsumoto, não contendo sua felicidade, algumas lágrimas escaparam, mas estas eram diferentes de suas habituais lágrimas. Continham toda sua felicidade.

**Matsumoto:** Podemos vê-lo?

**Unohana:** Ele ainda esta inconsciente.

**Hinamori**: Mesmo assim... podemos?

**Unohana**: Claro. Mas creio que não acordará tão cedo... não se assuste.

**Hinamori:** Arigato.

Ao ouvir a resposta, logo se pôs de pé, e foi ligeiramente até o aposento de Hitsugaya. Matsumoto foi atrás dela, chegando logo em seguida.

As duas ficaram ali na porta. Olhando o capitão debilitado. Já não havia mais sangue espalhado por toda a sua veste e seus ferimentos já estavam enfaixados, mas os olhos permaneciam fechados e sua aparência era bem medonha. Sua coloração ainda estava pálida, até seus lábios estavam pálidos.

Matsumoto olhou para o capitão se sentindo culpada e Hinamori já sentia seu coração apertado, apesar do alívio de saber que ele não corria mais risco, vê-lo naquele estado machucava-lhe.

Procurou e pegou uma cadeira, colocando-a bem perto da cama de Hitsugaya, alojando-se ali para passar todos os dias necessários.

Matsumoto, percebendo que era melhor deixa-la sozinha, saiu dali, após certificar-se que o capitão ficaria bem e de mentalmente pedir-lhe desculpas.

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun... vou esperar aqui...

Ela pegou a mão dele e a enlaçou entre seus dedos, logo em seguida, adormecendo, com tanta exaustão. Afinal, também estava com ferimentos e debilitada.

Continuaaaaaa

----------------

_Ahhh, eu realmente gostaria de fazer o Shiro-kun acabar com o Aizen, mas acho que seria muito fora do conteúdo do anime T-T... já que eu gosto de seguir um pouco fielmente n.n_

_O que vocês acharam??? To temendo aqui e esperando ansiosa pelas reviews xD_

_É tão lindo ver novas pessoas deixando reviews!! É tão fácil!! Please, deixem reviews.._

_Espero caprichar na continuação, mas acho que não vou fazer algo tipo rank T... bom, isso depende do que vocês quiserem ler também, neh... então, me avisem o que preferem... n.n_

_Um abração para todos os que acompanham Full Moon e mais um de esmagar para os que me deixam reviews e são a fonte de minha inspiração._

_Ja ne_

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

_Bom, Full Moon ta chegando ao final... T-T... o nono será o ultimo capítulo, a não ser que eu encarne novamente xD, mas jah enrolei demais, neh n.n_

_Dayu Oura: a primeira a mandar review!! ti fofooooo... xD, concordo com você em não fazer hentai.. n.n_

_Naná: O nono capítulo já ta pronto, mas eu vou ficar dando retoques finais até final de semana que vem... não gostei muito do primeiro rascunho, afinal, tem que ficar perfeitoo, tratando-se dos fofinhos shiro e Hinamori... xD_

_Mari-chan: Bem que eu queria fazer o shiro-kun encarnar algo e acabar di vez com o Aizen, mas acho que não ficaria bom... apesar de querer o Aizen triturado, esquartejado, decepado dentre outros n.n, bom o proximo capítulo...seráa... surpresaaa :x_

_Samuelgg: oieeee, bom, deixa passar minha irritação de não ter conseguido postar n.n... rank é a censura xD ti fofo, acompanhando sempre full moon, acho que é um dos únicos que me conhecesse n.n_

_Hyuuga Mitha: ti fofooo o que você escreveu n.n... bom, o nono capítulo prometo que vai ser digno desse casal maravilhoso heheh n.n_

_Agradeço a todos vocês que me mandaram reviews tão fofas que me fizeram ficar saltitando durante meia hora (sem exageros xD).. um bjão e prometo (caso nada saia errado do nada n.n) que final de semana o nono vai estar aqui.._

_Kissus e um abração pra todos vocês_

_ja ne_


	9. Chapter 9

_Consegui publicar ainda este final de semana, oia ti fofooo!!! xD_

_T.T... é com triste pesar que posto o ultimo capítulo... apos tantas emoções xD_

_Agradeço muuitooo a todos que me mandaram as fofas reviews, todas tão lindas, rachei o bico em algumas!!! n.n... pena acabar.. u.ú_

_Bom... boa leitura e espero que gostem. Esse foi o que mais escrevi (quase dez páginas).. n.n_

_Bleach infelizmente não me pertence, se pertencesse, Shiro-kun e Hinamori estariam bem juntinhus xD_

_----------------_

Matsumoto, percebendo que era melhor deixa-la sozinha, saiu dali, após certificar-se que o capitão ficaria bem e de mentalmente pedir-lhe desculpas.

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun... vou esperar aqui...

Ela pegou a mão dele e a enlaçou entre seus dedos, logo em seguida, adormecendo, com tanta exaustão. Afinal, também estava com ferimentos e debilitada.

------------

Capítulo 9

Hinamori passou o resto do dia e da noite ali, zelando o sono de seu tão querido amigo. No entanto, não havia indícios de que acordaria.

Sua preocupação aumentava a cada minuto. Apesar de Hitsugaya aparentemente mostrar melhoras, ainda estava aflita. As imagens da cena do dia anterior continuavam a amedrontar-lhe durante os sonhos. Mal suportava lembrar-se de Hitsugaya todo ensangüentado, com aquele semblante preocupado e debilitado.

Lembrava-se com afeição do esforço que ele fizera para tentar salvar-lhe, os olhos de seu amigo estavam diferentes naquela hora. Mostravam-lhe uma preocupação diferente de seu normal.

Tão perdida em seus pensamentos que mal pode perceber que alguém entrara na sala e ficara a observando.

**Unohana:** Hinamori-san... ainda aqui?! – perguntou com um tom incrédulo e cansado de tanto a ver ali.

**Hinamori:** Unohana-taichou... o.o ... quando foi que...?!

**Unohana:** Você precisa se alimentar, Hinamori... ele vai ficar bem.

**Hinamori**: Estou sem fome.

**Unohana:** u.ú... venha comigo, ou vou ter que leva-la a força? – sua voz gentil com um tom autoritário e ameaçador fizeram Hinamori temer.

Desistindo, levantou-se e acompanhou a capitã.

**Hinamori:** Eu queria... estar lá na hora que ele acordasse, Unohana-taichou.

**Unohana:** Eu sei... mas se você não se cuidar, vai parar em outro quarto. – ela sorriu-lhe docemente.

Unohana conduziu Hinamori até um quarto e a fez entrar.

**Unohana**: Deixe-me dar uma olhada em seus ferimentos.

**Hinamori**: Hai.

**Unohana:** Hinamori-san... Hitsugaya-taichou... quando ele despertar, provavelmente não vai ser o mesmo.

**Hinamori:** Como assim?

**Unohana:** Ele não conseguiu defende-la mais uma vez...

**Hinamori**: Mas...

**Unohana:** É quase certeza que vai estar se sentindo um f...

**Isane:** Unohana-taichou, precisamos de você...

**Unohana:** Hai... já vou.

Ela terminou de enfaixar os ferimentos de Hinamori, enquanto Isane esperava-a na porta, um pouco impaciente.

**Unohana:** Pronto, Hinamori-san. Coma algo antes de voltar lá. – logo partiu, acompanhada de sua tenente.

No entanto, Hinamori foi direto ao quarto de Hitsugaya. Estava completamente sem fome. E queria estar ao lado dele a todo segundo. Quando entrou no quarto, soltou um leve suspiro.

**Hinamori:** Pronto Shiro-kun, voltei.

Novamente sentando-se na sua confortável cadeira, ficou observando o capitão. Agora já não estava tão pálido como antes, parecia estar ganhando forças lentamente.

Mais uma noite passou ali, ao lado do capitão, zelando seu sono e cuidando para que nada lhe acontecesse.

No dia seguinte, Unohana, entrou no aposento, se deparando com Hinamori dormindo com a cabeça sobre a cama de Hitsugaya, usando a mão deste como travesseiro.

**Unohana:** Uh-uhh... – ainda com o tom cansado, tentou chamar a atenção de Hinamori, que provavelmente dormira por exaustão outra vez.

**Hinamori**: Ah... Unohana-taichou! – ela ligeiramente limpou o resto de baba e tentou ajeitar os cabelos. Ficando embaraçada ao notar que Unohana a encontrara naquele estado todo bagunçado.

**Unohana:** Você não tem jeito mesmo... u.ú – ela foi para perto de Hitsugaya e mediu os batimentos cardíacos dele. – Hinamori-san, eu vou trocar as faixas do taichou.

**Hinamori**: Uh...

**Unohana**: É... bom, se você quiser vê-lo sem vestes pode ficar, mas... acho que vai ter bastante tempo para isso. – ela sorriu divertidamente vendo Hinamori corando ao extremo.

**Hinamori:** Unohana-taichou!

**Unohana:** Só assim para você sair daqui... u.ú... Hinamori-san, coma alguma coisa. Não vou dizer de novo. – novamente aquele tom ameaçador.

**Hinamori:** OO Hai...

**Matsumoto:** Ohayo! – ela entrou no quarto na hora que Hinamori ia sair, sorrindo, mas seus olhos voltados à figura inerte na cama. – Como estão? E o taichou?

**Hinamori:** Ele ainda não acordou. Unohana vai trocar as faixas...

**Matsumoto:** Dorminhoco. Aiai... mais trabalho vai sobrar pra mim... u.ú

**Unohana:** Ok, as duas, por favor, preciso terminar com isto logo.

**Matsumoto:** Nani?

**Unohana:** Você também tem interesse em ver Hitsugaya-taichou sem vestes?

**Matsumoto:** Eu não, mas Hinamor...

**Hinamori:** Matsumoto-san! Parem com isso!

Enfezada ela saiu do aposento e seguiu pelos corredores, deixando Unohana tratar de Hitsugaya. Matsumoto logo a alcançou, ainda dando risadinhas. Mesmo irritada, escolheu não desobedecer Unohana e se alimentar, afinal, aquela indireta havia sido medonha.

**Matsumoto:** Hinamori-san... você definitivamente esta precisando de um banho... u.ú

**Hinamori:** oO

**Matsumoto:** Coitado do Hitsugaya-taichou, passou o dia inteiro com você cheirando desse jeito... por isso que não acorda!

**Hinamori:** OO

**Matsumoto**: É bom se limpar um pouquinho para quando ele acordar, neh... n.n

**Hinamori**: Tem razão...

Enquanto isso, Unohana tratou de todos os ferimentos de Hitsugaya. Eram muitos, dois em seu peito, outro em seu ombro, mais um em seu braço e mais dois em suas pernas. No entanto, o mais grave era em seu ombro, que havia atingido o ferimento anterior. Estava bem profundo, mas Unohana já havia o tratado com grande habilidade.

Quando terminou, após quase uma hora, mandou chamar Hinamori. Ela demorou um pouco, mas o motivo logo foi justificado. Sua aparência e seu cheiro estavam bem, mas muito melhores.

**Unohana:** Até que enfim! Que cheirosa que você esta! – disse aliviada. Não fora nada fácil entrar naquele aposento nos últimos dias.

**Hinamori:** n.n... uh... Unohana-taichou, como ele esta?

**Unohana:** Mandei lhe chamar porque ele esta prestes a acordar.

**Hinamori:** Mesmo?!

**Unohana:** Hai.. – ela deu mais um de seus sorrisos afetuosos e saiu do quarto, deixando uma Hinamori feliz para traz.

Por mais algum tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade para Hinamori, Hitsugaya somente mexeu seus dedos, deixando Hinamori com esperanças. Já estava quase cochilando debruçada na cama de Hitsugaya, quando sentiu ele se mexer.

Ligeiramente levantou-se para encará-lo e dessa vez não estava somente se mexendo, seus olhos estavam abrindo e ele estava lentamente se levantando para se sentar. Mas foi praticamente impedido.

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun!

Não contendo a euforia, ela subitamente se jogou nos braços dele, abraçando-o amistosamente.

**Hitsugaya:** Hoi... Hinamori! Itai... – ele não pode evitar de abraça-la enquanto ela estava ali, mas Hinamori logo o soltou encabulada por sua atitude e de tê-lo machucado mais uma vez. – é assim que se trata um capitão?! u.ú – após ela o soltar, ele foi lentamente se levantando.

**Hinamori:** Nem pense nisto! – ela o empurrou de volta para a cama, deixando-o com uma cara emburrada.

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori, já estou bem!

**Hinamori:** Se você se levantar, vou fazê-lo não estar! – olhou-o ameaçadoramente, o que o fez se lembrar do modo que ela lutara contra Aizen. Era melhor não contraria-la.

**Ichigo:** Hoi... Toushirou! – o ruivo entrou no quarto esbanjando um enorme sorriso. Ele foi seguido por Rukia e Renji.

**Hitsugaya**: Não se chama um capitão pelo primeiro nome! u.ú – mais emburrado ainda. – o que estão fazendo aqui?! oO

**Ichigo:** Oras, viemos visitá-lo... culpe a Rukia... u.ú – ele lançou um olhar irritado para a pequena pessoa ao seu lado, que o ignorou completamente, passando por ele e se pondo à frente de Hitsugaya.

**Rukia:** Como esta, Hitsugaya-taichou? – perguntou preocupada.

**Renji:** Ta acabado, hein... n.n

Ao vê-los ali, não pode deixar de se lembrar da luta contra Aizen. A palavra fraco novamente o atormentava.

**Ichigo**: Aizen realmente é foda... – disse suspirando, lembrando-se de sua luta contra Aizen. – acho que nenhum capitão é páreo para ele.

Hitsugaya ficou olhando-o falar. Não entendia o porquê de ele estar falando aquilo, mas de certa maneira, não o fazia se sentir tão fraco como antes.

**Ukitate:** Não mesmo... u.ú... o único seria Yamamoto. – mantendo sempre aquela aparência calma, entrou no aposento, seguido por Shunsui e Nanao.

**Hitsugaya:** Ukitate-taichou?! Shunsui-taichou?! – estava já se sentindo um animal no zoológico com tantas visitas.

**Shunsui:** Sorte nossa Yamamoto ter aparecido lá aquele dia.

**Kempachi:** Uh... quero lutar com ele. – o capitão entrou pensativo no aposento.

**Yachiru:** Ken-chan... ele é mais forte que ichi-ni... n.n

**Kempachi:** Ichigo... – ele olhou para o representante de shinigami, notando sua volta. Seu olhar mudou de repente. – está pronto?

**Ichigo:** Ahh... tenho que voltar! – e saiu dali o mais rápido possível com Kempachi atrás.

**Os demais:** x.x

**Matsumoto:** Hitsugaya-taichou! – ela logo passou por todos os outros e foi parar ao lado de seu capitão. – Como esta?

**Hitsugaya:** Estaria de pé se não... – ele olhou para Hinamori e temendo-a, decidiu parar de falar. Aquele olhar era aterrorizante, ainda mais por ela estar ao seu lado, tão próxima para qualquer ataque.

**Matsumoto:** Calma, logo vai poder voltar ao trabalho... n.n

**Hitsugaya:** Matsumoto...

**Matsumoto:** Sabe, Hinamori passou o dia inteiro ao seu lado, nem comia nada... – ela abafou um sorrisinho ao notar que Hinamori ainda permanecia ao lado do capitão. Não pode deixar de falar alguma coisa.

**Hinamori:** Matsumoto-san! – ela corou ao extremo, com tantas pessoas ali e notando que Hitsugaya a olhava, não pode evitar.

Por fim, desistiu de temer encarar Hitsugaya e de leve levantou o olhar para ele. Ele sorria ternamente para ela, como se quisesse agradecê-la.

**Shunsui:** Nanao-chan... porque não seguimos o exemplo deles? – ao dizer isso, Nanao, Hitsugaya e Hinamori coraram, fazendo o restante tentar ao máximo esconder os risinhos maliciosos.

**Nanao:** Ò.Ó... shunsui! – irritada, ela saiu do quarto, seguida por Shunsui que ainda tentava convence-la.

**Unohana:** Hoi... que festa é essa aqui? Oo – ela entrou um pouco irritada no quarto, vendo tamanho tumulto. – Vamos... dispersando, Hitsugaya-taichou precisa descansar! – após tocar todos dali ela se voltou para Hitsugaya. – Hitsugaya-taichou, eu vou precisar dar-lhe um remédio que vai apagá-lo por algumas horas.

**Hinamori:** Mas ele mal acordou! T-T

**Hitsugaya:** xD – ele ficou olhando a expressão de decepção de Hinamori, se divertindo com aquela cena.

**Unohana:** Você prefere que eu termine de tratar os ferimentos com você são? Isso vai doer.

**Hinamori:** Dá o remédio pra ele... u.ú – Apesar de não aparentar, Hitsugaya estava se divertindo vendo Hinamori agir daqueles modos, sentia a vontade de abraça-la, se Unohana não estivesse ali. – Até daqui a pouco... n.n

Hinamori, como da outra vez, saiu do aposento, deixando-o aos cuidados de Unohana. Ela iria tratar aquele único grave ferimento no ombro de Hitsugaya, que estava quase aberto ainda. Hinamori ficou sentada lá fora, esperando por algumas horas até Unohana sair e a chamar.

**Unohana:** Hinamori-san, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor... poderia ir ao alojamento do taichou buscar algumas vestes, estas daqui já estão imundas.

**Hinamori**: Hai. Uh... e como ele esta?

**Unohana:** Quase todos os ferimentos estão bem melhores, no entanto, o que ele tem no ombro vai dar um pouquinho de trabalho. Ele vai ter que repousar muito. – ela olhou para Hinamori e sorriu assim que esta partiu para buscar as vestes do taichou.

Chegando ao alojamento, já anoitecendo, não pode deixar de olhar com certa ternura o lugar. Era bem ajeitado, tudo em seu devido lugar, exceto por alguns montes de papéis.

O quarto, que passara algum tempo, estava da mesma maneira que se encontrava quando saiu. Passou pela cama e abriu o guarda-roupas do taichou. Havia várias vestes e uma chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela mesma havia vestido-a, a pegou e a cheirou, logo depois começou a procurar uma que o capitão pudesse usar.

**Hitsugaya:** Não, essa não.

Hinamori: AAAhhh! – ela saltou, jogando a veste que tinha em suas mãos para cima, e que caíram bem em cima de Hitsugaya.

**Hitsugaya:** Eita. – com os braços cruzados e sua normal postura de emburrado, tirou a veste de sua cara e ficou encarando Hinamori, que estava tentando respirar.

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun?!

**Hitsugaya:** Hoi... é assim que chama um capitão? u.ú

**Hinamori:** O que... o que pensa que esta fazendo aqui?

**Hitsugaya**: Eu que te pergunto, esse é o meu alojamento.

**Hinamori:** Não é isso! Você não pode sair, era para estar repousando.

**Hitsugaya:** Interessante, vindo de você. – ele sorriu vendo-a se irritar.

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun! Você esta fraco, não podia se levantar.

Um balde de água lhe foi jogado. A palavra que tanto o perseguia. Começou então a se lembrar de quase a ter perdido, de não ter conseguido fazer nada mais uma vez. A sensação de inutilidade.

Com sua frieza, passou por Hinamori e pegou uma veste.

**Hitsugaya:** Uh... Hinamori... posso me trocar?

**Hinamori**: oO... sumimassem.

Ela se retirou do quarto, mas não sem antes reparar na súbita mudança de humor do capitão. Ele estava frio como antes. Bem como Unohana havia-lhe precavido, mas não tinha idéia de como ajuda-lo. Primeiro queria fazê-lo voltar para o quarto em Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho.

Realmente estava ficando irritada com a demora, temia que algo houvesse acontecido. Talvez tivesse desmaiado, também, com tanto esforço vindo de Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho até seu alojamento, fraco do jeito que estava. Estava intrigada, mas mesmo assim se recusava a abrir a porta, se ele ainda estivesse se trocando?

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun? – ela o chamou, suavemente e como não obtendo respostas, tornou a chamá-lo mais vezes. Nada.

Assustando-se, abriu apavoradamente a porta, temendo algo. Mas o que encontrou era Hitsugaya terminando de se vestir. Ele estava apenas com o peito nu, terminando de amarrar a calça. No entanto, seu peito estava todo enfaixado. Era bem definido e proporcional, chamando bastante a atenção de Hinamori.

**Hitsugaya:** Hinamori?!OO – ele, que estava absorto demais com seus pensamentos sobre Aizen e sua fraqueza para ouvi-la, espantou-se ao vê-la entrar daquela forma, ainda mais com a cara que estava lhe olhando.

**Hinamori:** Ahh! Sumimassem! – tentou se virar, mas a imagem a sua frente estava muito chamativa.

**Hitsugaya:** Não resistiu... u.ú...

**Hinamori:** Iê... não é nada disso! Você que não estava me respondendo, eu pensei que tinha desmaiado.

Hitsugaya: Não sou tão fraco assim, Hinamori.

**Hinamori:** oo, não era isso que eu queria dizer!

**Hitsugaya:** Hump.

**Hinamori:** Oras, com todos esses... – ela parou subitamente de falar, talvez a menção dos ferimentos também o fizesse se sentir mal. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. E mais ainda com ele encarando seu ferimento no pescoço com um olhar longínquo.

**Hitsugaya:** Sumimassem.

Disse antes de se virar de costas para terminar de amarrar a sua calça do kimono e quando ia pegar a parte superior, sentiu-se sendo envolvido pelos braços de Hinamori. Ela o abraçara pelas costas, colando sua face nas costas dele.

**Hinamori:** Não me peça desculpas de novo! – disse irritada e ainda corada com sua ação. Aquela visão estava fazendo-a perder a razão.

**Hitsugaya**: Hinamori?! – ele deixou-se sentir aquele abraço por algum tempo, suas mãos envolvendo-o um pouco fortemente, aquela pele fina e quente em contato com seu abdômen, a face morna próxima ao seu pescoço, podendo-lhe sentir a leve respiração. Desejava continuar assim por um bom tempo. – Não resistiu mesmo. – Sorrindo, virou-se para poder encará-la.

Pela aproximação ela corou-se. Ainda mais com aquele olhar tão penetrante que ele a lançava. Aqueles olhos verdes cheios de carinho e ternura. Continuava sorrindo-lhe serenamente.

**Hitsugaya:** E nem eu.

Sorrindo agora maliciosamente, para espanto de Hinamori, ele vagarosamente envolveu-lhe a cintura, a acariciando antes de enlaçar suas mãos nela. Foi trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo, deixando-os bem juntos. Podia sentir o calor dela passando para o seu, as suas vestes tocavam-lhe o peito e logo foram comprimidas nele.

**Hinamori:** Hitsugaya-kun?!

**Hitsugaya:** O que aconteceu com Shiro? u.ú – ele fingiu emburrar-se, mas continuava sorrindo marotamente para ela.

Hinamori apenas retribuiu sorrindo-lhe alegremente para logo depois envolver-lhe o pescoço, acariciando sua nuca.

Vendo-a daquela maneira, não pode resistir. A palavra fraco havia sumido de sua mente para dar lugar as maravilhas castanhas a sua frente. Não era fraco, como Ichigo mesmo disse, nenhum capitão iria conseguir derrotar Aizen tão facilmente. Isso o confortou um pouco.

Aqueles lábios rosados, úmidos, entreabertos, o chamavam insistentemente e ele os atendeu. Roubou-lhe outro beijo e este já não tinha mais gosto de sangue.

Hitsugaya brincava de mordiscar os lábios de Hinamori marotamente e então pediu-lhe passagem para aquela maravilhosa caverna úmida. Hinamori cedeu no mesmo instante e sua língua foi recebê-lo amistosamente. Enlaçaram-se e brincaram por algum tempo ali, mas então, Hinamori os afastou.

Hitsugaya ficou curioso em saber o motivo de ela os ter parado. Na hora que estava tão bom.

**Hinamori**: Shiro-kun... me prometa que vai repousar... – sua chantagem era o motivo de tê-lo parado. Hitsugaya só pode ficar olhando-a como se dissesse que iria se vingar.

**Hitsugaya:** E se eu não prometer? – cruzou os braços em forma de protesto.

**Hinamori:** Eu vou em...

**Hitsugaya:** Huh, não vai mesmo. – ele mostrou-lhe a língua, divertindo-se em provocá-la.

**Hinamori:** Vou sim... você esta machucado, posso facilmente ir...

**Hitsugaya:** Duvido que você consiga.

Ao dizer isso, o sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios. Puxou-a para si mais uma vez de forma que ela não conseguisse escapar. Ele lhe roubou mais um beijo, desta vez, um pouco mais apaixonado e intenso. Hinamori mal conseguiu reagir e ele já estava beijando-lhe o pescoço com seus lábios quentes e úmidos, deixando um rastro molhado por ele e causando arrepios deliciosos em Hinamori.

Hinamori estava paralisada com a atitude de Hitsugaya. Aqueles beijos demonstravam toda a sua paixão e afeto. No entanto, não passaria daí.

**Hitsugaya:** Ainda pretende ir embora? – provocou-a enquanto mordiscava-lhe o lábio inferior.

**Hinamori**: Shiro-kun, seu mala.

Ele continuou beijando-lhe o pescoço para depois subir as suas faces rosadas e quentes. Lá parou para deliciar-se com as fofas bochechas coradas, dando-lhe suaves beijos, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava o braço de Hinamori, subindo e passando pelo pescoço.

Parou os beijos para acariciar seu rosto e a admirar, retirando-lhe uma mecha de cabelo. Aqueles olhos verdes olhavam-na amorosamente.

**Hitsugaya:** Prometo.

Ele sorriu para depois pegar, habilmente, Hinamori no colo e a conduzindo para sua cama.

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun, pare! Você está machucado! – ela tentou se mexer para se soltar, mas ele somente a segurou mais forte, evitando-lhe de cair.

**Hitsugaya:** Como se você fosse pesada, Hinamori. u.ú

**Hinamori**: O que v...?! oo – ela parou de tentar se soltar ao notar o trajeto que ele estava fazendo.

Suavemente, ele a depositou na cama, jogando-se ao lado dela.

**Hitsugaya:** Hoi... não pense besteiras, só estou cumprindo a promessa.

Já deitado, ele a abraçou delicadamente, a puxando para si de forma que ficasse com seu rosto entre os cabelos dela.

**Hitsugaya**: Hinamori eu... não consegui te dizer naquela hora... eu – ele parou um pouco para se aconchegar ainda mais nos cabelos dela. – aishiteru.

Hinamori arregalou os olhos e corou-se levemente. Depois de passado o primeiro impacto, ela se afastou um pouco para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

**Hinamori**: Aishiterumo, Shiro-kun. – dizendo isso, beijou-o apaixonadamente para logo depois apertar-se e aconchegar-se no peito enfaixado do pequeno capitão.

Hitsugaya a enlaçou e logo depois adormeceu. Estava debilitado demais e também, fazia tempo que não tinha tal paz. Ter Hinamori ao seu lado o deixava tranqüilo, ainda mais tê-la em seus braços. Hinamori, que também havia tido uma péssima noite de sono naquela dura poltrona de Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho, acabou por adormecer junto do capitão.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Enquanto isso, em Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho , Unohana estranhou a demora de Hinamori, descobrindo assim, a fuga de Hitsugaya e deixa um risinho abafado no ambiente.

**Unohana:** Eita casal que não sabe o que é repouso... u.ú – mas estava contente, pois, de certa maneira, seu pedido aos shinigamis para animar Hitsugaya dera certo.

Matsumoto, que também não encontrava os dois, foi até o alojamento de Hitsugaya e quando abriu a porta do quarto do taichou, se deparou com a maravilhosa cena. Antes de sair, não deixou de se sentir feliz pelos dois e logo pos a espalhar a notícia para todos.

----------------

No meio da noite, Hinamori desperta, descobrindo-se só na cama do capitão. Preocupara, levanta-se a procura de seu amado.

**Hinamori:** Shiro-kun?!

**Hitsugaya:** Uh? – ele sai da sacada de seu alojamento para lhe mostrar aonde estava.

**Hinamori:** Não era para estar repousando? u.ú

**Hitsugaya:** n.n a lua estava tão bela. – ele estende a mão para ela e a traz para a sacada, logo depois a abraça, deixando os dois bem juntos. Hinamori ficou encantada com a lua cheia, que banhava os dois com sua paz. – Hinamori... eu prometo... vou vingá-la.

**Hinamori:** ... – ele não estava com aquela frieza normal, mas mesmo assim estava determinado e parecia mais confiante. – Demo... Shiro-kun voc...

**Hitsugaya:** Só quando eu tiver certeza que posso derrotá-lo. – ele sorriu para ela – para voltar para você. – com isso ele a fez sorrir aliviada.

Hinamori enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele e o puxou para mais um apaixonado beijo, onde só a formosa lua cheia e um monte ruivo eram testemunhas.

**FIM**

**T.T**

----------------------

_AAAAHHHHHH..._

_E agora???? Oo... que faço eu da vida????? "pânico"... to sem Shiro e Hinamori pra falar todo o dia!!!! T.T_

_Vou ter que começar a pensar em quem será as próximas vítimas xP "pensando em alguém de naruto" n.n... uhh... ou Full Metal???!!! u.ú... eita dúvidaa.._

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado... eu não consigo dar meu veredicto... u.ú, por isso, mandem reviews... "morrendo de ansiedade pelas reviews", aliás, ultimas, neh... T.T_

_Sinceramente achei que não ficou tão bom, mas como sou sempre pessimista, vou ficar quieta... xD_

_Não se esqueçam das reviews, pleaseee!!!!! "maluca por reviews" xP_

_Um grande abraço para todos os que acompanharam Full Moon... e os que me mandaram as maravilhosas reviews, Full Moon progrediu graças a vocês n.n .. domo arigato!!_

_PS: algumas reviews do cap. 8 eu respondi no cap. 8 mesmo xD_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


End file.
